The Worst Possible Moments
by niiro-yuuyake
Summary: Kurama has the worst possible week of his life! He ends up walking in a on few people while they're trying to get it on. And not to mention he's in heat, and Hiei's being selfish! KH, Yaoi, Lemons...
1. Prologue

**The Worst Possible Moments**

**By: **Niiro

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own, will not own, and has not owned YYH nor it's characters

**Warning: **Yaoi, sexual innuendos, sexual situations, embarrassing moments, shounen-ai, language. . . (I'll warn you as the chapters go . . . )

**Summary**: Kurama has the worst possible week of his life! He ends up walking in a on few people while they're trying to get it on. And not to mention he's in heat, and Hiei's being selfish! K/H Yaoi, Lemons(to come)Kurama's POV

* * *

**Prologue**

It was Sunday night, when Hiei finally returned, and came to my house. He came through my window as usual as I was preparing for bed. He rested against the window sill, with his back against the side of the window, and his eyes closed.

I rested on the bed, reading, and waiting for him to make the observation. But he didn't say anything; he never does. So I spoke first:

"Hello Hiei, how are you?"

He just 'hn'ed and continued resting.

Now I hadn't seen Hiei in about two months, so I was tempted to jump him when I sensed his ki, and he came through the window. I wanted so badly to tie and bound him to the bed so he couldn't leave again, but that would have caused him to yell out something obscene, and that would cause my mother to come rushing in, and THAT wouldn't end well . . .

"How was your time with Mukuro?" I knew the answer, and he knew I knew the answer, so I figured that's why he just ignored the question.

I sighed and closed the book, setting it on the night stand. I pulled the cover off me, and noticed when I glanced up at Hiei, that he was watching me with the most adorable, curious look I'd ever seen him show.

"Hiei, " I said, "what's wrong?"

He looked out the window, but didn't close his eyes. "Nothing." He said as his brows were knitted together in frustration.

As I looked closer, I could see his little, button nose, sniffling a little.

And I smiled.

_Good . . . _

I stood up, and let my smile widen. Approaching Hiei, I said: "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

When I stopped beside him-as close as I could get beside him without touching I knelt down. I immediately noticed his was shaking, slightly.

And with that knowledge in mind, I turned my smile into a smirk . . .

Hiei sighed, although it sounded more like a pant, then looked me directly in my eyes. "You're in heat." He stated.

I didn't answer him because it wasn't a question but more of an observation. There was a moment of silence as I slid forward a few centimeters, until my chin was on Hiei's thigh. I slipped my hand onto his inner thigh and caressed it lightly, while purring.

Hiei tensed for a second, then relaxed, And looked down at me, with that red-hot gaze of his. I could feel myself getting harder. This would be a fun week, indeed . . .

but . . .

Other than look at me with those sexy eyes of his, Hiei didn't budge, and that just wouldn't do. we _BOTH_ were needed for what I had in mind . . .

I slid my hand from his inner thigh, closer to his groin. And finally he smirked. And that smirk was only making my pajama pants tighten _. . . and that wouldn't do . . . _

I stood up, not taking my hand away from Hiei, as I tried to get out of my pants with one hand. That wasn't a good idea, obviously. But thank Inari, Hiei moved my hand away from him, and begin to massage my hard-on through the pajama bottom.

I stopped trying to get my pants off for a moment, just relishing in the feeling of what he was doing, and how good it felt . . . then just when I was about to slip my pants off, he pulled his hand away.

And smirked!

The bastard smirked, while I was writhing to be touched!

And he said, rather smugly, I might add, "you should know better, Fox. You're a loud screamer, and we wouldn't want to wake your ningen family."

I was thoroughly pissed. And he didn't seem to care, as he dragged my back to my bed, and threw me on it.

He turned his back to me and headed back toward the window, leaving me horny and hard! and I wasn't about to take that . . .

Just before he made it to the window, I jumped him! That's right, I jumped him. Tackling him to the ground. He landed on his stomach and started cursing continuously, while squirming.

I, on the other hand, started grinding myself hard against that ass of his! He did some more cursing, and one particularly loud growl, before tossing me to the side.

"Dammit!" he hissed, "just for that, you're going to wait!"

I growled. _He couldn't be serious_! "You owe me one! When you were in-"

"Bullshit!" he spat, "We were mating when I was in heat . . . it was just a coincidence that I was in heat at the time." He stated firmly.

I rolled my eyes. _The bastard was serious . . . heh, what a joke_! "Exactly. Hiei, " I was trying my best not to pounce on him, especially while he was panting like that, "we are mates. You should be here for me while im in heat!"

He smirked and in a flash of black, he was sitting on the window sill, "Tomorrow, fox, "he said as he leaped out and landed on a nearby branch, "when I'm sure we won't be interrupted."

And then he was gone . . .

And I was up off the floor and at the window as fast as I could move, "HIEI, YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE AND FUCK ME!" I yelled loud enough to wake the dead _. . . and the living!_

Obviously Hiei ignored me, since he didn't come back, but someone heard me.

My mother came rushing into my room, pale and eyes wide, "Shuichi?" she said, worriedly . . .

_And despite how embarrassing that moment was . . . _

_there was still a lot more to come . . . _

_That folks, was the beginning of a very long, very odd, and very embarrassing week for me

* * *

_

**A.N**.-well, that was the prologue. I hoped you liked it. Please review and expect another chapter soon!

_Will update, soon!_

_Niiro Yuuyake_


	2. Tomorrow

**The Worst Possible Moments**

**By: **Niiro

**Disclaimer: **Niiro doesn't own YYH, but neither do you! So Nah!

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, Lime, OOCness, Check previous chapters!

**Chapter 1: **Tomorrow

I stood there for a good minute or so, before I quickly tried to hide my erection. Behind a book . . . That I grabbed off my desk . . . yea . . . As obvious as that was, that was all I could think of . . .

I coughed and took a deep breath. _Hiei was going to pay for this . . . the ass!_

I quickly rushed to my bed, and sat on the edge. Mother just stared at me for a few seconds, before blinking a few times, and clearing her throat.

"Shui . . . "She started to speak, but stopped. She stared at no particular spot on the carpet for a while.

I could feel my cheeks practically catch on fire, as she finally turned to leave.

"Moth . . . mother?" I said, stuttering.

But she was already out of the room.

_Oh, man . . . _I could feel where this was going. Either she was going to try to avoid me for the next few days, or I was going to try to avoid having to talk about this with her . . .

The first thing that came to my mind was:'what did she hear?' and the second thought was to kill Hiei at all costs.

My thoughts were cut off as my stepfather peaked into the room.

"Everything all right?" He said looking over at me.

I could feel my ears light up, a brighter red, as I nodded frantically, then rushed passed him. He looked at me as I rushed down the hall . . . last thing I needed was for him to try to talk to me about _this._

My hard-on was fading, _finally!_ I pulled a blanket from in the linen closet on my way down. When I made it to the livingroom, Mother was sitting on the couch, watching a game show. _I kind of expected that . . . _

If it wasn't the middle of the night, I would've just shrugged and continued on my way . . . or if she hadn't overheard me yelling out my needs to the world . . . or seen the aforementioned need . . . _ugh!_ I got chills just thinking about where this conversation was going to go.

"Maybe I should talk to her in the morning, "I mumbled to myself, then went over to the couch. "Mother?"

She looked a bit hesitant to look at me, but finally just smiled, and patted the cushion beside her. She still hadn't looked up at me, but she had smiled . . . at the T.V.

I sighed as I sat down, and cuddled up against her. _How I wished I was five again . . . _She wrapped her arm around me, but didn't turn her attention away from the television.

"Want to talk?" She asked softly, but I could still tell she was nervous . . . _the slight shaking gave it away._

I shook my head 'no', but started talking anyway. I just couldn't look her in the face; when I did, all I felt was guilt, like I had done some heinous crime, and let someone else take the fall . . .

"What did you hear?" I mumbled.

She sighed, and pulled me tighter to her side. She didn't want to talk about this any more than I did, obviously, so I didn't see why we had to . . .

"I heard en-" But whatever she planned to say, was cut off as Shui-kun came down and cuddled in her lap.

It was kind of rude of him, but he just wanted attention, and a bit of cuddling, too. I pulled back and tucked the blanket around both, her, and Shui-kun, as I stood up.

_Thank Inari! At least someone's looking out for me . . . _

"Maybe we could talk about this in the morning, "she said quickly, "good night."

I nodded and mumbled a 'night' to her, and headed into the kitchen; sleep was the last thing I'd get tonight. In fact, it was right under 'sex' on the list . . . _damn you, Hiei . . . _

I ended up falling asleep in the kitchen, and woke to the sound of my step father and brother leaving. They were going on some Father/son thing for his job. I was invited, but declined; said I was _busy_. _Or at least I thought I would be . . . _

Mother wasn't in yet, but I knew she was up. Breakfast was already cooking and I could hear Mother talking in the hall.

I felt the urge to get out of the house before she came back into the kitchen. But I didn't; I just stood there and waited.

"What're you doing?" My little brother asked, giving me an odd look.

I didn't answer him, in fact, I almost didn't hear what he said. Blood was pounding in my ears, and I could feel myself getting hard. Why? I don't know, but I just couldn't stand there . . . and . . . wait!

I rushed upstairs, nearly knocking down my stepfather and his luggage. Mother was right behind him, but she just gasped and yelled out something about manners and expecting better from me.

I ran into my room, and slammed the door, and rushed toward the bathroom. Just before I got there, I caught a whiff of something . . . _delicious_ . . .

I stopped mid-step, and turned to look around the room, and low and behold, there was Hiei, sitting on a branch, just outside the window. I nearly jumped with joy, and my member actually did jump.

Rushing to the window, I pulled it up, wondered for a split second, who had closed it, then nearly leaped out the window at Hiei.

"Inside. Now." I hissed. But he just smirked and gestured toward the front of the house.

My window was on the side of the house, and the tree, that Hiei was in, was on the corner, so he could see the front of the house. Luckily, the branch was closer to my window, so he wasn't spotted by anyone.

"Ningens." He muttered.

Right then, I felt like killing him. Or just chaining him to my bed, and having my foxy way with him . . . either would do . . .

"They're leaving." I said in a hushed tone, "so get in here, now!"

Hiei frowned for a split second, then smirked again. "All except one, "he said.

It took longer than what I would have wanted for me to comprehend what he had said. This heat was killing me, it's only got worst as the days went on . . . _ugh! I can't take much longer . . . if Hiei didn't share that sexy body of his soon, I might just rape him . . . not a bad idea at all . . . _

"Dammit Hiei," I muttered, "Stop holding out. You said 'tomorrow'. Well, time's up! Up it!"

Hiei just continued to smirk, but stepped forward. He leaped into the window, and I nearly died of his fiery aroma.

"Damn, take off all that" I growled. Hiei just played innocent and gestured toward his cloak, I nodded and tugged at it.

"Hurry up." I whined and nearly ripped it off.

Hiei slipped out of the obstructing cloak, and pushed me onto the bed. "Take that off." He ordered, as he pulled at his belts.

_Finally!_ I _thought. He's upping something!_ After I had my top off, I looked up at Hiei as he dropped his belts on the ground. He climbed on top of me, and I thought this couldn't get any better . . .

I pushed my shirt to the ground, beside his belts, and tugged at his shirt. To me, he was being a little too selfish with that body heat of his.

"Hiei, share . . . " I purred, and he did, indeed. He pulled off his shirt and growled as he attacked my lips.

_That was more like it . . . _I started grinding myself up against his hips, and _oh! The friction . . . _

I moaned, maybe a bit too loud because Hiei grinned and whispered "quiet" in my ear. But I kept up the grinding, and that was only causing me to lose my mind.

"Come on, Dragon. You have to do more than that . . . " I panted.

Hiei growled and pulled at the waistband of my pants, "Getting better?" he hissed.

I nodded frantically, "It would be a lot better, if you'd pull them off." I said, as I lifted my hips a little, so he could pull them completely off.

"Much better" I sighed, as he started to kiss his way down my thigh; pulled the pants off, then made his way back. "So much better." I moaned, and looked down at him.

He smirked, then licked my inner thigh, so close to where I needed him . . . "Tease, " I mumbled, "Such a sexy tease."

He grinned and stared at me for a moment. I recognized what he was waiting for and grinned. "In the bathroom, behind the mirror."

"Why did you move it?" He asked, and I couldn't help but get turned on, even more, at how husky and thick his voice sounded. "From the side drawer?"

I was practically panting. _He was taking too long! _"Dunno" I purred, "Hiei." That was moaned.

"Don't see it." I faintly heard Hiei say, "No lube, fox"

_The fuck!_ I _panicked. It was there last time!_ "Look harder." I growled. Only causing myself to get harder, and Hiei, too.

"Fox, you're going to burst a vessel if you keep that up, and besides, it's not here." He insisted.

_Try as you might, your not ruining the mood, Hiei!_ "Forget it. I'll grow some." I hissed.

Hiei stepped back into the room, and I noticed, for the first time, that he was practically fully dressed, minus his cloak and shirt . . . and belts . . .

And that just wouldn't do . . .

**TBC**

**A.N**.-Well, That's one chapter down, minus the prologue. I actually have 6 chapter already typed and posted on A-F-F, but if you check it out there, PLEASE review! Oh! Review here, too!

On A-F-F chapter 3 is a lemon(My first one ever, actually...needed more details...It was kinda vague...but I'm getting better, hopefully). Here(on this site), chapter 3 will, probably/probably not be a lemon, I'm still debating, 'cause I don't want some dick-wad, to come out of nowhere, and report me!

Anyhow...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter also! Please review, and I should be updating soon...

Thanks for the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! _Passes out Kurama Plushies_


	3. The Next Day

**The Worst Possible Moments**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own YYH, nor does she own any of its characters, but I do own a cat.

**Warnings: **Same as always, also lemon ahead . . . you've been warned.

**Chapter 3: **The Next Day . . .

After getting Hiei out of those annoying pants of his, we almost forgot about the lube. Now, under less strained circumstances, I would have gladly made the lube from one of my plants' nectar, but today I just couldn't concentrate.

I told Hiei to use the lotion on the desk, near the window, but he was being difficult again. He had mumbled something about it not being as good as the lube I had, and of course, he disliked the fragrance of the lotion.(he always complains...)

But nonetheless, he grabbed it and lube up his fingers.

Everything was going well, and I was practically writhing on the bed, while Hiei coated his fingers in the lotion. And at last, Hiei came and leaned over me.

It was obvious he was trying to take his time, but at this rate, I would be an old fox before we even got started!

I could feel Hiei's hands roaming over my thighs, and every so often, one hand would travel up and pet my waist or play around my belly button.

I decided it was time for me to spread my legs. Hiei slipped between my thighs, and I pulled my legs farther apart. I could feel Hiei's slick fingers searching lower and lower, over the inside of my thigh, and lowers still . . .

All the while, his other hand was slowly pulling one of my legs over his shoulder. I whimpered when Hiei slid a finger over my entrance, but didn't go in.

The hand, which had put my leg over his shoulder, was lovingly caressing my thigh. Hiei watched me as he slowly, very slowly slid his index finger in. I whimpered, and pushed back, but he just kept his slow pace.(asshole...only he would torture me like that!)

With his finger fully inside, he started to slide it in and out. After a while he added a second finger, and kept the same slow pace, while scissoring his fingers.

I really did try to keep quiet while he did that, but when he nudged my prostate, I had to shove my hand over my mouth in order to hold back a scream.

"Found it" Hiei smirked.

I, on the other hand, was writhing and squirming under him, shallowly pushing back against his fingers. When he added a third finger, I felt a slight stinging sensation run up my spine, but that was pushed away when Hiei hit that spot again.

He spread his fingers, stretching me only a few more times, before pulling them out.

I made a keening noise, then tried pushing up against him, to get him to hurry, but that only served to make myself a bit more needy; if that, was possible.

Finally, Hiei had lubed up his cock, and slowly pushed into me. I moaned and pushed back against him, forcing him to go deeper.

My mind wasn't really comprehending everything, I know I felt pain, but only the slightest bit. When Hiei was fully sheathed inside me, I nudged him with the heel of my foot to start moving.

Hiei slowly started to move in and out, taking his sweet precious time; completely missing my prostate(I'm sure he did that on purpose). He started to quickly gain speed, pounding his hips into mine, and before I knew it, I was moaning wantonly; pushing back against him, forcing our hips to slam into one another, with an echoing slapping sound.

"Kur- . . . ah . . . l-look at... me, Fox." Hiei growled in between thrusts.

I realized, then, that I had my eyes close, so when I opened them, Hiei's fire-ruby eyes were staring back at me, intently.

"Oh...yea..Hi-ei, Gods yes! H-h-harder, hiei!" I moaned.

I could hear the bed squeaking slightly, but that didn't stop me from pushing myself, harder against Hiei.

Hiei hand tightened on my hip as he started to move faster, pounding harder into me with every thrust. I closed my eyes for a few moments, worried that I would cum, if I watched Hiei for another second.

Hiei growled as he grabbed my cock, and started roughly jerking it, making the head board of the bed knock into the wall harder.

I gasped, and opened my eyes; Hiei was still watching me like a hawk. I could feel everything fading white, as only Hiei remained, pounding and thrusting into me with an almost violent force.

"Oh Hiei . . . Im so . . . so- gods, yes!"

Hiei's movements became a bit jerky as he neared his release, but he didn't stop thrusting. He growled as he leaned farther over me, burrowing his head in my neck. His thrusts were jerky, but hard.

Each time he moved, my leg, that was over his shoulder, would bump into my chest, but that didn't bother me. Despite being nearly folded in half, all I could feel was Hiei's hands on me, and his cock in me.

Hiei started licking my neck, grazing his fangs over previously bitten skin, leaving little red love-marks. Then, just as his fangs pierced the juncture of my neck, I came, screaming incoherent words of pleasure.

Hiei's jerky movements stopped only seconds after I came. I moaned as he filled me with his seed, instantly going limp on top of me.

We laid there, sweaty, covered in cum, and panting, while I gently rubbed Hiei's back(he's a sucker for cuddling).

"That . . . that was . . . excellent!" I sighed.

Hiei just grunted, but made no move to get up or anything. And as much as I loved having him lay on top of me and everything, he was heavy; small, but heavy.

"Hiei, " I said, still a bit drained, "get up, you're fat."

Of course, Hiei was anything but fat, but that got the point across. Hiei growled and pinched my side, causing a shudder to run throughout my body; hey, I was still sensitive!

But he still hadn't moved.

I maneuvered my body a bit, to pull my leg off Hiei's shoulder, and gasped, when I realized he was till fully sheathed inside me,

"Dra-" But before I could finish, he pulled out, and straddled my lap, falling back on top of me. "Seriously Dragon, get off, you're heavy."

Again I was answered with a grunt, but Hiei still hadn't moved. I sighed as I relaxed, content that Hiei hadn't just dressed and left, like he usually does; but he only does that when we have sex in the daytime, at night, it's hell just to get him up and into the shower.

I stopped stroking Hiei's back, listening to his soft purrs, when I heard it.

It was faint, but I know I heard the click. I waited a few seconds, but didn't hear it again. Then there were thumping sounds, kind of like when someone in high-heel shoes walks down an echoing hallway, or when someone big walks up . . . wooden . . . stairs . . . ! _Oh shit . . . _

Just my luck, by the time I had realized it was someone coming up the stairs, they were already in front of my door.

_This couldn't be happening_, I told myself, _Mother saw enough yesterday . . . _

And of all the people in the world, to open my door(without knocking, mind you) it just had to be him . . .

Of all the people . . .

_Damn my luck!

* * *

_

**A.N.-**ah...um...yea...has massive nose bleed there's that lemon. I know, I know . . . it probably could have been better . . . probably should have . . . and I have no excuse why it's not, except that this was my very first time writing any type of lemon . . . so I hope that good enough . . . heh. It seems writing a lemon in first person POV is hard as hell . . .

Anyhow . . . please feel free to . . . comment or leave tips on this lemon, because im itching to know how to write a really great, blood vessel-bursting lemon.

Please review . . . and I hope you enjoyed this attempt at a lemon . . .

Also, next update should be on JUNE 19...sorry, I previously had May...and it's June...I'm kinda out of it with my free time..

_-Niiro Yuuyake_


	4. Later That Day

**The Worst Possible Moments**

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own YYH nor any of its characters, but nonetheless, I'll continue to add a disclaimer!

**Warning: **Um . . . warnings on previous chapters, and I guess, there's lime . . .

**Chapter 4:** Later that day . . .

I stared at the door, until I was absolutely positive I wasn't just having a shitty day dream. But as life may have it, I wasn't. It took me a few moments to realize I was still in bed, naked, with a sweaty, possibly sleeping, demon on top of me.

Unfortunately for Hiei, when the door opened wide enough, I felt, for some unexplainable reason, it would be better to get caught standing naked, then lying down, basking in the aftermath of my very exciting morning. So when I jumped up, in the mist of being surprised, Hiei went tumbling down . . . Well, that couldn't be good, now could it?

Hiei landed with a 'thud' on the ground, but I paid him no attention. Turns out he was asleep, but obviously not anymore. I stared at the very pale, very shocked face of none other than Kuwabara.

It took Kuwabara a moment to actually comprehend what he was seeing. And although he may act ignorant sometimes, he didn't need to be a genius to figure out what had happened before he came in. His eyes nearly rolled out of his head, and he practically turned blue; he's stopped breathing, I think.

"uh . . . "

I stared at him not exacting covering up, since I was at a complete and utter loss at what to say or do. It seemed, now, that this week would be hell on earth for me . . . yes . . . Hell, indeed.

Hiei's growling brought me out of my daze, and I reluctantly looked over at him.

Hiei was lying on the ground, his small, nude form, tense. He held the most scrutinizing gaze I'd seen, this week, on him. His growling was getting louder, and after the slam of the door(reminding me of Kuwabara, who'd just left suddenly), Hiei sneered at me, baring his fangs.

I took a quick glance at the door, and noticed Kuwabara had left, and something, possibly my ningen conscience told me I had to speak with him . . . make sure he wasn't too bothered by anything. Sadly, though, when Hiei and I decided we were going to mate, we didn't tell the others because, I'd learned of Kuwabara's phobias, and told Hiei we should just wait. And we did, until Yusuke made a comment about Hiei's size, that, in return, I took wrong and ended up saying 'actually, Hiei's quite big . . . ' and that's when things sort of fell together for them. (Though, it took Yusuke a while longer to actually figure it out.)

Kuwabara hadn't made a big deal out of it, but he reframed from talking(insulting) Hiei as much as he usually did. Yusuke and I spoke to him about my relationship with Hiei, and Kuwabara said he had no real opinion on the matter; though he was a bit flinchy for a while. He avoided me(and never _actually purposely_ spent time with Hiei, unless he had to . . . ) for a while, but eventually, he just sort of fell back into his normal routine; he still stays away(more than usual) from Hiei.

That was only a few months ago . . .

Before I could even protest, he was slipping on his clothes, growling and hissing out profane words(in his native language and Japanese and probably other languages, that I didn't know he spoke). I reached for him and he just growled louder.

"Hiei?" I said, calmly, "It wasn't my fault, he just walked in."

Hiei hissed out, what sounded like, 'bullshit', then said, "But _you_ dropped me on my ass on the floor. And just for that, _you're_ not going to touch this ass any more this week!"

He pulled on his boots and found his cloak.

"Hiei." I honestly was at a loss for what to say. I had to make that up to him, somehow try to explain to my mother that Im not a nympho who yells obscene things out the window, and make sure Kuwabara wasn't psychologically damaged . . . all while in Heat.

I could barely think straight, so how the hell could I do all of that!

In the end, Hiei hissed out a few more things. He told me to find my own release, and just before he jumped out the window, he said "And if you find anyone else to do it, I'll kill you both." I just sighed and took that as his way of saying 'don't cheat on me just because you're horny, you'll regret it once this heat is over'.

I frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. Maybe I should go talk to kuwabara now . . . because I really don't want to talk to Mother . . . _not yet, anyway._

After I had showered(it was a cold shower, just in case) and gotten dressed, I went down stairs to grab a bite to eat, then be off to find Kuwabara. But as I made it to the final step, at the bottom of the stairs, I spotted at patch of orange hair on the couch.

Now, it had only taken me about 30 minutes to shower and dress, so I guess Kuwabara had been down there for about 45 minutes(I took a while to think about things).

"Kuwabara?" I said, as I approached him.

He nodded, not looking at me, mind you. But he kept his head in the general direction of the t.v.( I don't think he was actually watching it.)

My mother walked out of the kitchen holding a tray with tea. She looked over at me and _slightly_ smiled. I was hoping Kuwabara hadn't told her anything; I prefer to be the one to tell her, her son's gay and is a temporary nympho.

I smiled at her and walked toward the couch, it was about time kuwabara and I left . . . before something . . . slipped out. (If he hadn't already said anything)

"Shuichi, I see you're done." I nearly choked. _Done! With what! What did she know!_

"Uh . . . Yes, Mother." I practically stuttered. I kept throwing glances at Kuwabara, but he seemed totally oblivious, or he was purposely ignoring me. I figured it was the latter.

"Here's your tea Kazuma-san," Mother said, smiling kindly at Kuwabara, "would you like some Tea, Shuichi, dear?"

I shook my head, "No, thank-you. Kuwabara and I were just leaving." I said, throwing a quick glance at kuwabara.

I thought it would be easier to kill two birds, with one stone(so to speak). Get Kuwabara out of the house, and get away from mother, before she gets curious about that bite mark on my neck.

Kuwabara gulped down all of his tea, and stood up(still not looking at me), "Thank you, Shiori-san." He said. Gave a slight bow, and headed toward the door.

Mother nodded at Kuwabara, saying 'bye', then shot me a strange look. I'm guessing she noticed Kuwabara avoided looking at me. I shrugged and smiled, leaving quickly. It's best to be out before _anything resurfaces in her memory_(or she notices anything out of the ordinary _like my limping, slightly_.)

I sighed as I shut the door behind ne. Kuwabara was already heading down the sidewalk, though he was walking slow; trying to give me time to catch up.

I wasn't sure how to start the conversation, this was the first time that happened to me before, so I admit, I was scared.

"Kuwabara?" I asked, timidly.

"Yea?" _ok, so this was going well . . . no yelling or offensive language used. No feelings hurt or no one traumatized_.

I sighed, here goes nothing, "you weren't really supposed to walk in on us lik-" But before I could finish kuwabara cut in.

"So I went over to Yusuke's house, but no one answered, "he said. I stared at him. He hadn't even thought about what he said, because he just started there. So I took that as him not wanting to talk about what he'd seen. _Fine with me, but . . . it'll eventually come back up . . . I know it._

"Kuwa-" But he interrupted me again.

"I knocked and knocked, but no one answered. I figured since it was still daylight, his mother would at least be up, but I guess not. I know he was in there, 'cause I felt his Ki inside. It was kinda . . . weird . . . "

I stared at the back of his head(never really caught up with him, when he left my house before me) Not sure if he'd let me speak or interrupt me again, so I said nothing, just nodded(knowing he can't see it).

"Did you hear me?" he asked, looking over his shoulder, but not at me.

"Um-hm" I nodded again, "so you came to get me . . . because?" I didn't mean for it to sound rude, and it probably didn't. But I just felt it came out wrong . . .

"Well, you know . . . thought maybe you could help me find out what's wrong. I didn't just want to break down his door, ya know, that'd be rude."

"OK" I agreed to help him.

We were silent for a while, until we turned the corner to Yusuke's house.

"Ya know that I didn't mean to walk in on ya like that. I kinda thought this was an emergency, so when your mom said you were upstairs, I figured . . . with you . . . being you, and all, I guess, I thought you were studying or something." He kept his eyes cast down. Kicking at the sidewalk as he walked. He reminded me of a child, apologizing to their mother or something.

"Uh . . . It's okay. It's not your fault. I should have locked the door. But are you okay. I mean, seeing, " I paused here, trying to think of the right thing to say, "seeing . . . what you saw, and... I know your uncomfortable wi-"

"No!" he almost yelled, "im fine. Just . . . ya know, like next time lock the door or put on covers or something." He muttered the last part.

I smiled. "Of course. And maybe next time, you'll knock."

He said nothing as we walked up the stairs to Yusuke's house. I knocked, and we waited.

No answer.

I knocked again. Even I could feel Yusuke's Ki inside there. Why wasn't he answering? Was he sick? Hurt? Possibly sleep?

"I know he's there." I said. Kuwabara nodded.

"Yea. Check to see if the door's open. " I did. It was.

We slowly crept inside, and I could clearly see Yusuke's mother passed out(or sleep? I doubt it) on the floor of the livingroom. The Kitchen was empty; counters covered in beer bottles and empty boxes of frozen dinners.

Two doors in the hallway were closed, and the one, I know is the bathroom, was open, but empty. Kuwabara was heading in the livingroom, Im not sure why, but I guess to check around for anything out of the ordinary.

I, on the other hand, headed toward what I know is Yusuke's room. The door was cracked opened, but the light was off, so I thought Yusuke might be sleeping.

I was wrong.

When I flicked on the light, Yusuke was wide awake, but so was Keiko. You could sort of guess where im going with this.

There was Yusuke, in the bed, nude, with Keiko, who was equally as nude(but I could on see waist up . . . so . . . im not entirely sure they were completely naked, but . . . from their movements, im quite sure there was no clothing under the covers).

"Oh Kami! " I yelled and turned around, "what are you doing!"

Keiko screeched, then I guess she smacked Yusuke, because there was a loud 'smack' noise, followed by Yusuke's 'hey!' and kuwabara's 'not again!'.

I looked over, to the side of me, at Kuwabara. He was blushing as much as I was. "Uh . . . maybe we should've just not come." I laughed nervously.

Kuwabara stuttered, 'fist you now him!" he pointed over his shoulder at Yusuke, "Im going to be blind."

Someone, im sure it was Keiko, threw a pillow at us, yelling "Get Out!", but I moved before the pillow hit, and yelled out 'sorry" and ran into the livingroom. Kuwabara was right behind me.

But I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized Yusuke's mother was up! She yawned, the mumbled something about 'why were we here' then got up, heading down the hallway we'd just come from.

"Stop her!" Kuwabara whispered, I shook my head.

"This not my business, im leaving. I have my own problems to take care of." I whispered, and walked to the door. Before I walked out, I heard Yusuke's mother say 'what's going on' then Yusuke did some yelling. I shut the door. _Not my business. I had my own problems to deal with . . . and my own mother to tell my problems to . . . _

Just as I made it to the corner, I realized something. I forgot to ask Kuwabara if he told my mother what he saw . . .

* * *

**A.N.** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on that lemon(Details . . . I need more details . . . no problem!) Anyhow . . . thanks for reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the others!

Thank you all for reviewing! (passes out cookies) it may not be a dollar, but it's sweet! Thanks so much!

Next update, should be on July 3, but this time it may be sooner(since July 4 is a national holiday for me...) Anyhow, review please! And I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4!

-_Niiro Yuuyake_


	5. A Whole New Day

**The Worst Possibe Moments**

**By: **Niiro yuuyake

**Warning**:. er . . . check the previous chapters . . .

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH or any other anime or manga . . . sighs I know, sad, but it's true!

A.N.- Just a heads up, Chapter 7 is a lemon. Anyhow, thanks for the wonder reviews!

**Chapter 5: **A whole new day . . .

When I made it, back to Yusuke's house, he was just coming out. Keiko had come out just before him, yelling about how he should have locked the door. I felt slightly bad for Yusuke, until I remembered I wasn't getting any for the rest of the week! _Damn Hiei!_

I met Kuwabara at the door, and pulled him aside, away from Yusuke's mother, who was yelling vulgar things at Yusuke and Keiko.

"Yea?" he said, a bit unnerved for some reason or another.

"Did . . . " _get to the point, Kurama, _"Did you happen to mention to my mother . . . what you saw . . . in my room?" I was already recalling what Hiei and I did and that room . . . and getting a hard-on right now isn't good.

Kuwabara blushed, a horrible red color, then started to stutter.

I cleared my throat, and started to ask again, "Kuwabara . . . I said, did you tell my moth-"

"Well . . . no . . . I said you were . . . busy . . . " he hadn't looked at me.

"Oh . . . okay . . . I should go. See you later!" I waved and rushed away. I think he might've gotten a nose bleed; I know I almost had one, just _thinking_ about Hiei.

When I entered my home, it was quite empty. No one was home. Mother had probably gone to the store, and I already know where my stepbrother and stepfather are.

I headed up to my room, about ready to take care of that 'problem' forming in my pants, when I noticed something out of the ordinary.

_Hiei's cloak._

It was sitting on the floor near my bed.

As I approached the bed, I noticed his _pants_, and _belts_ were also tossed on the floor. I scanned the room quickly and found his boots to be near the window(which was open) and his _shirt_ was by the dresser, which was near the bathroom door.

The _closed _bathroom door.

I smirked. This was going to get good . . . _really good_ . . .

I walked over and tried the bathroom door, it was locked. _Dammit!_

I didn't want to knock, and since there's no windows in the bathroom, Hiei couldn't escape. But I hadn't wanted to knock, only because I might interrupt a very . . . _personal_ moment for Hiei and a very _sexy_ moment for me!

And dammit! It was time's like this that I had wished I put plants in the bathroom, even if it was just to unlock this door. I had been standing out there for a while, and it was just too quiet in the bathroom.

Usually Hiei would have a hard time in the bathroom with the showers. He, for some reason, or another, could not remember how to work the shower . . . or he'd turn on the cold water, and hop in, practically freeze to death, then yell at me about my "evil ningen machines."

I tapped lightly on the bathroom door, knowing if Hiei was in there(and I know he was) he'd hear it.

"Hiei?"

No response.

"Hiei! I know you're in there!" I yelled, tapping on the door again.

I got no response again, but I heard him turn the shower on.

"I'll break the door down, Hiei! Don't tempt me!"

Still no response, so as I promised, I tried to break the door down.

I called on my plants, they came in through the window because the one's inside the house were much too small, and rammed them into the door.

Now, I know you're probably thinking, 'why destroy the door? Take your time!" but right now, Im horny, starting to sweat, and instincts are taking over. I can barely think over the smell of Hiei and it's killing me!

"Open the door, Hiei!" I yell louder than before, but Hiei doesn't open the door. But he does turn off the shower.

"Fox . . . " it slightly muffled, but I know I heard it.

"Open the door, Hiei. I know you heard me yelling earlier!"

But, being as stubborn as he is, he didn't open the door. And, currently, my cock couldn't, wouldn't and won't take 'no' for an answer.

I ordered my plants to ram into the door again. The door cracked, but it didn't fall off the hinges like I was hoping.

"Hiei . . . Im not beyond taking you against your will . . . " I growled. _I'd had enough of this._

"Fox, I said you weren't going to touch me, and you won't." With the door cracked down the middle, I could hear him better. _Darn these ningen ears. They're almost useless!_

I could just smell him . . . why were the gods against me all of a sudden! Im the good guy! I've repented enough for my sins, haven't I! I growled, but didn't step closer to the door. Hiei wasn't above sending a flaming Ki blast through the door at me, just as I wasn't above chasing him down.

"Hiei, "I said as calmly as I could, "step out of the bathroom. Your clothes are out here, and I really don't want to break the door down . . . my mother would be quite disappointed."

Hiei stepped in front of the door, and I could, thank Inari, see him through the crack of the door! But sadly, the split of the door, only went so far down. I could see part of his face, and all the way down his chest, until the crack of the door stopped at his belly button.

"fox," he said just as calmly as I had spoken to him, "im not letting you take me . . . "

Well . . . let's just say that I wasn't too happy to hear that. And rest assured, I don't believe it. Im taking hiei today, and there is nothing he could, or will do once I got started!

"Hiei, darling . . . " I purred, ''you really don't have a choice. You should know that by now."

And again, I rammed my plants into the door . . .

Hiei was going to come out . . . Or he'd have no choice but to let me come in . . .

T.B.C

**A/N** - eh . . . well . . . Long time no hear! Or read, or whatever! Um . . . I hope you all enjoyed this chapter a lot! I kinda loved writing the second part, just teasing Kurama with hiei's little naked, half-fire demon butt!

Um . . . thank you all for waiting so patiently for an update, and reviewing. Please review! I'll give you hiei-chibis! (Can't you tell that im madly in love with hiei!)


	6. I'll Hunt You Down

**The Worst Possible Moments**

**By**: Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings**: Aggression, Lime, and Language.

**Disclaimer**: Honestly, I don't own YYH, I don't even own my house!

**A.N.-**I'm struggling with chapter 7! It has a lemon, but I was trying to make it longer, by adding BJs and foreplay, but I don't know how well that will work out! Hopefully it'll be hot and entertaining! Anyhow, enjoy this teasing chapter, nonetheless.

**Chapter 6: I'll hunt you down . . . **

Breaking the door completely down had crossed my mind numerous times, but I tried to resist the urge. Hiei didn't plan to come out of the bathroom, but that was okay because I planned to go in.

I ordered my plants to crash into the door again. The wooden door cracked, barely managing to stay upright as it was assaulted by roots I controlled.

Hiei seemed unfazed by my attempts to get into the bathroom, but I guess he believed I was joking when I said I plan to take him.

He has no idea how serious I am _. . . Poor baby. I'll soon change his mind._

I started to unbutton my shirt. This had to come off. I really didn't like to have sex with my shirt still on. And besides, Hiei would get feisty-he always does - and rip up my shirt. _I pay good money for those shirts!_

As I get to the button of my pants, the door gives. I look up, and long and behold, Hiei's standing there in _only_ a towel. Only that thin cloth, and space are what's keeping me from seeing _all_ of him. And that just would not do . . .

I took a step forward, already unzipping my pants, more than ready to pull them off. Hiei didn't budge, and I would've gotten a little curious as to why he wasn't the least bit frightened, but I was just too damn horny! And when in pain, the brain doesn't tick, I just started thinking with my dick! (a/n-so sorry, couldn't resist)

As I got closer to the bathroom, my pants were dropped to the floor. I immediately took notice of the condition of my bathroom. Water was everywhere! There were muddy fingerprints on the walls, counter, sink, and tub! Soapy bubbles all about the floor, and dear Inari, was. . . was that my . . . my _last_ bottle of rose-scented shampoo spilled on the floor!

I was actually planning to use that shampoo as lube(there was only a little lube left in the tube, not nearly enough . . . ). Too bad, I guess Hiei might just have to take it rough . . . let me correct that, _rougher_, today.

I looked back over at Hiei, he hadn't moved much, just placed one of his hands on his hip, and watched me warily. My eyes scrolled down his neck, to his chest and farther down . . . and I'll be the son of a fox, Hiei was hard!

The tent in the towel was enough to tell me that, so why was he playing so hard to get, while he knew I would gladly fuck him senseless, was beyond me. All he really had to do was bend over, and that was all the invitation I needed!

But Hiei was so stubborn sometimes. It became really annoying after a while; at those times, I had to focus on the sex, how good it was . . .

But alas, none of Hiei's stubbornness, his messiness, nor any of his arrogance would stop me from having him today. And so I took a step closer to him.

He looked a bit apprehensive. Like maybe, what I said was finally getting through to him, that I planned and intended to take him.

And completely out of nowhere, I pounced. Hiei dodged, but the floor was so slippery, he slipped and hit the wall, while I slid and crashed into the sink. But I was up just after him-Hiei's fast, even on slippery tiles and I leaped at him. His towel was peeling off, and he didn't even try to keep it on!

I was in Paradise . . .

Except for the slippery bathroom floor part . . . and the not having Hiei writhing under me part!

But that could be easily taken care of . . . and it would be . . . soon!

Hiei's towel fell off, but that didn't stop him. He slipped past me, somehow, and made it to the door! Dammit! I planned to keep him away from the door, but I wasn't expecting the floor to be slippery!

I growled loudly, frustrated to no end. Was Hiei really planning on running, naked! Then so would I.

I stumbled toward the bathroom door, and looked into my room. Hiei had grabbed his pants, and was struggling to put them on. He was covered in bubbly soap, and that made his skin shine. Not to mention, it made his pants a bit harder to put on.

But nonetheless, within a minute, he had the pants on. He looked at me a moment, the leaped out the window. And I'll be damned if I was about to let him get away again!

I hoped out the window, too, only in boxers.

I landed on the tree branch beside my window, and took a second to look around and sniff. I had to find Hiei's scent, and follow his direction. No matter how fast he moved, his scent would linger in the places he had traveled.

And so, I followed the first whiff of his scent I caught.

I jumped again and landed on the fence between my neighbor's yard and mine, and leaped up into their tree. Hiei wasn't moving as fast as he could, I noticed.

He wanted me to catch him . . .

The little devil wants me to hunt him down and fuck him senselessly . . .

And who was I to deny him? I would gladly do that wonderful deed for my beloved hi-youkai . . . oh, yes, indeed I would.

I looked around again, and spotted Hiei at the end of the block; about three houses down from me. He was sitting on a ledge, looking down at something on the sidewalk. I couldn't see what he was observing, a fence blocked my view, but I really didn't care. I was only interested in capturing that tight, little ass of his!

I ran across my neighbor's backyard, and onto another fence, then into a tree. I could've been traveling much faster if I were in my Youko form, but these ningen legs could only move so fast, and take so much endurance.

Hiei was only a house away from me now, and I knew he knew I was coming. Why he didn't make a break for it, I don't know. But if he were any the wiser, he would've run. I planned to fuck him into the ground the minute I caught him.

And if that happened to be in the middle of a busy street, then so be it.

Hiei looked over his shoulder at me, then leaped to another tree across the road.

"HIEI!" I yelled. There was no point in playing chase, the hunt itself was enough fun!

I landed on the tree branch Hiei was previously on.

"Hiei!" I yelled again.

"K-Kurama-san!"

I looked down and spotted Yukina walking on the sidewalk with Botan and Shizuru. _Not again . . . _

"Yukina!"

I nearly fell out the tree. Yukina looked absolutely red, and Botan was also blushing. Shizuru, on the other hand, had this knowing smirk on her face. It was rather annoying!

"Having fun?" She smiled. Shizuru always was a pervert!

I flushed an impossible red, then looked over to where Hiei was. The bastard had skipped two trees and was sitting in the shadow of a few branches. To me, he was hiding from the girls, but I'm sure he would defend his pride by saying something like 'I was just relaxing' or some other lame excuse.

I really didn't know what else to say, and actually, I would have rather not said anything to them. Just had an awkward, silent moment, then went our separate ways.

"Oh . . . um . . . yes, well . . . " That was Botan. Really, she should not speak unless she had something important to say.

"Yes, well bye!" I leaped across the road. I didn't look back, and didn't plan on seeing those three for quite some time. The space would give the embarrassment time to die out . . .

Hiei waited 'til I was a tree away from him, then he continued bounding from tree to tree. He was gaining speed, and, he, I guess, was headed toward the green part of town; forested areas. That was fine by me. I am, in fact, a fox demon(in a ningen body, but still a Youko.). I'd be able to find him better than he'd be able to find himself!

I kept close to him as we leaped from tree to tree. We had gotten considerably closer to the forest, and Hiei was slowing down again.

I could faintly smell water . . . a pond, lake, a river maybe. Just as Hiei got closer to the water, he hesitated. It was just a moment, but I noticed it. And that was all I needed to gain the upper hand.

I propelled myself off the branch I occupied, and directly at Hiei. You see, Hiei hadn't been fast enough-I know, I was shocked, too, to brush off his hesitation, and so when I leaped onto him, he fell forward.

Off the branch, and down . . . into the lake. (Yea, turns out it was a lake).

Well, obviously, Hiei, a hi-youkai, wouldn't be happy about that. But I was just too excited to pay much attention to Hiei's grumbled curses!

"_Finally!" _I cheered.

Hiei growled, and nipped at my arms, which were firmly wrapped around his waist, and neck.

"Im not letting you take me in water, fox!"

"Whatever you say!" I grinned, but didn't let him go.

"Kurama . . . Im only going to say this once, _let me go_."

"No."

"Fox!"

I squeezed Hiei tightly and pulled him toward the shore. "Just think about it, Hiei. Rough, raunchy sex on the shoreline . . . don't tell me you've never had that type of fantasy?"

And to my amazement, though I wasn't paying much attention, Hiei blushed.

And right then, in that exact moment, I felt like I would _explode_. That innocent, well, coming from Hiei, not-so-innocent, blush had doubled my pleasure. My hard-on was harder than a boulder, right about now . . .

"Gods, Hiei . . . you make me so hot. I could just . . . _eat_ . . . _you_ . . . _up_." And as I said this, I slowly dropped my gaze to the tent in Hiei's pants.

Quickly glancing up at my little fire-demon's face, I noticed the lust in Hiei's eyes had tripled.

Lust and a sexy blush, on Inari, he was trying to kill me!

"Oh my! Hiei, you're just begging to be taken, aren't you!"

**TBC

* * *

**

**A.N.- **When won't I have a cliffy at the end? Ha! Sorry, but the cliffies are guaranteed you'll come back! but soon this will end. I have officially lost count of the days(I believe this is Kurama's 3rd day still...). but yea...In a few more chapters...(probably 5 or 4...im guessing) it'll end. But, whatever! 

Thanks again, to all of you!

-_Niiro Yuuyake_


	7. Peepers

**The Worst Possible Moments**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings:** Lemon, Yaoi, Language, voyeurism(maybe . . . ), OOCness, Hiei-uke!

**Disclaimer: **Niiro no owns YYH . . . So sorwy!

**Chapter 7: **Peepers

Hiei didn't seem to like what I said to him, because just as I bent down to kiss him, he growled, and turned his head away. _Always prolonging!_

"Dammit, Hiei. Don't start. Just sit back, and relax. You'll enjoy it, I know you will. YOU know you will."

But Hiei, being Hiei, didn't listen. He squirmed and wiggled, and growled with all his might; though he couldn't be trying too hard, or else he would have gotten free a LONG time ago.

I didn't let his little gaming ways bother me, though, I kept up the teasing. After a while, he'd be begging me to take him. After all, I AM Youko Kurama . . . ningen body or not.

I tightened my grip around Hiei's waist, settling myself over him. "It's been a while since you've been Uke."

Hiei growled. "And it'll stay that way, too" He squirmed.

He wasn't really trying to push me off. Hiei was such a bad actor. Inari, thank goodness he was so horrible at it, or else I might have thought someone replaced my beloved Dragon with this horny imposter.

Though I wouldn't have confronted that imposter until I had my fill . . . then I'd beg the real Hiei for forgiveness . . . and screw him senseless, too . . .

Hiei squirmed again, pulling me out of my double-the-pleasure musing.

"In a rush, love? No worries, Papa Fox will hurry up." I teased, easing a hand down Hiei's taunt abdomen.

Hiei watched me with half-lidded eyes, and his mouth slightly open. I leaned down quickly, capturing his mouth in a quick kiss. Crushing my lips against his, I shoved my hand down into Hiei's pants.

Little streaker. Hiei never did wear anything under those shorts, but now . . . for some reason, it seemed a hell of a lot hotter. Being outside, in a forested area, surrounded by plants, trees, and peeping wildlife.

With my mouth still securely attached to Hiei's, I wrapped my hand around his semi-erection, giving it a light squeeze before I shoved my tongue deep into his mouth, fighting his for dominance.

We both knew I was going to be Seme today . . . since he was last time.

Hiei submitted, moaning into the kiss and arching his back, to lift his hips up into my pumping fist.

I smiled, breaking the kiss, to breathe. "Like it?" I asked, huskily.

Hiei gasped softly, closing his ruby-red eyes, as he thrust his hips up to meet my descending fist. I smiled, removing my hand. Bending down, to nibble onto his neck, though it did little to distract him from the empty air, he was thrusting into.

I smiled, sliding down some, so my face was even with Hiei's chest. Suckling on his collarbone, I grabbed Hiei's member again, tightening my fist, and stroking it as slowly as possible.

Hiei moaned, almost silently, and arched his back, biting his bottom lip in the process; making the kiss-bruised, plump lip a pout-pink.

Making my way down to Hiei's nipple, I skillfully flicked my tongue out, running it over the hardening nub, several times, before I took it into my mouth, suckling on it until it budded out, fully.

Hiei arched his back, trying to get me closer. He lifted his hands, and curled his fists into my hair, pulling my face; my mouth closer to his chest.

He moaned out, encouraging me to move to the opposite nipple, and suckle on that one; every once in a while, biting down, and pulling on it with my teeth.

Continuing to squirm, Hiei wiggled his ass around, trying to force his cock faster into my fist, but I pulled my hand away. I stopped touching Hiei completely, to pull down off my Dragon's pants, tossing them in a nearby bush, and leaned down to kiss him again.

Hiei immediately pushed his hips into my thigh, thrusting against my leg, trying to find some relief. He growled into the kiss before pulling away.

"Enough, " He hissed, "Get on with it, Fox."

I smirked, completely ignoring what Hiei said, because his growling was only making me hornier and impatient. Sensually licking my way down Hiei's torso, I stopped at his bellybutton, dipping my tongue in it, while my hands traveled up to his nipples, pinching them between my index finger and thumb.

Hiei arched again, into my touch, grinding his erection harder into my leg.

I pulled my hands away from his chest, down to his hips to hold them down, while I stared, intently, at the redish-purple head of Hiei's manhood(or demonhood, what would you prefer?)

"Don't just stare at it, Fox." Hiei growled between his teeth, "Do something."

I nodded, absently, again not paying much attention to Hiei's words. Lowering my head, I opened my mouth, timidly licking the head of Hiei's cock.

My Hi-Youkai shivered, pushing his hips up to my mouth, trying to get me to take it in.

I smiled, licking the head of Hiei's member again, while stroking my hand up and down the shaft, in agonizingly slow movements.

Hiei arched, opening his mouth in a silent moan, as I took the head of his demonhood, into my mouth, suckling gently on the tip; still stroking the shaft.

Swirling my tongue around the tip of my fire-demon's cock, I flicked my tongue on the underside of the head, massaging the large vein beneath, before I suddenly deep-throated Hiei's shaft, swallowing around the head.

Hiei cried out, an almost silent yelp, as he squeezed his eyes shut, and reaching out to grab hold of my hair with both of his hands; tugging. He thrust his hips forward, forcing the head of his cock in my throat. Luckily, my gag-reflex was great, so I didn't choke.

I started bobbing my head up and down, letting Hiei have his fun by guiding my head as fast, and as slow as he wanted. I suckled, gently on the way down, intensifying the sucking pressure on the way up.

Hiei continued to fuck my mouth, arching his hips slightly, to get the head of his cock further down my throat. When he started to tug more forcefully on my hair, I knew what was to come next.

Hiei started to thrust his hips harder against my mouth, making his cockhead thump, uncomfortably, against the back of my throat.

I knew he planned on cumming in my mouth, and judging by how much faster and harder his thrusts had gotten, he planned to do it soon.

But I didn't want that. Gently making Hiei's hands release my hair, I held them as I slowly suckled my way up to the head of his cock, giving it one last, strong suck, before releasing it with an echoing 'pop'.

Hiei tried to growl, but I'm sure it was difficult for him to do in-between pants. He writhed just a bit before opening his eyes, and looking angrily at me.

I know he wanted to make some smart-ass remark, so I quickly reached down, and gave his manhood a firm, hard jerk, pinching the head, a bit.

Hiei's back arched, and he groaned loudly. His body was covered in sweat(or possible water . . . or both) making his skin shimmer in the sunlight. And making him look even more erotic than was needed to keep my cock hard.

My boxer shorts came off in a flash, and like Hiei's pants, I tossed them in some bush or tree or something. And I could care less, in truth.

I gently stroked my cock, making sure to keep it nice and hard and slick with pre-cum for easy access into Hiei's ass. I leaned down and kissed Hiei again, in the process pulling his leg up on my waist.

As I pulled his other leg onto my shoulder, Hiei broke the kiss, looking a bit bothered. I knew it had nothing to do with what we were doing, so I looked around, then looked back down at Hiei, figuring he was trying to trick his way back to Seme.

"Fox . . . Do you . . . smell that?"

I smiled, trying to kiss Hiei again, but he turned his head, my mouth making contact with his cheek. I sighed. My cock was getting no action down there, while Hiei's had already been sucked. It wasn't fair.

"Hiei . . . Koi . . . I don't smell anything. Perhaps it's just your cock trying to tell you to let's get on with this, hmm?"

Hiei readjusted his leg on my hip, getting more comfortable, before pulling my face down to kiss him, again. I smiled into the kiss, positioning my cockhead at Hiei's puckered hole.

Rubbing precum over the little rose bud, I gently nudged my cock against the hole. Feeling Hiei relax more, I pushed against the opening, able to get the head inside, before slowly sliding the rest of my shaft in.

Hiei moaned into the kiss, tensing once, than relaxing, letting his anal walls involuntarily clench and unclench around my cock.

When I felt Hiei was ready, I pulled out a bit, before slowly thrusting back in. Hiei broke the kiss, moaning as he latched onto my neck, suckling to leave a love-mark.

I retreated then thrust in again, placing on hand on Hiei's hip, while the other one steadied me on the ground. Hiei lay on his back, arching with every inward thrust I made.

Before I knew it, my pumping was matched by Hiei's humps, and I started to pound into him faster.

Hiei tossed his head back in pleasure when one of my better aimed thrusts hit his prostate. I positioned all my aims at that spot from then on, thrusting harder into my little fire-demon.

Hiei moaned louder, humping back harder against me as I continued to pound into him; the head of my cock assaulting his prostate with every movement I made.

Leaning farther over Hiei, I started to thrust as deep as I could, harder and faster than before, making Hiei cry out.

He squeezed his fire-red eyes shut, clenching down more frequently on my cock, as he mumbled something before growling out for me to 'Touch him'.

I pulled my hand from Hiei's hip, reaching in-between our bodies, to grab hold of his cock, but just as I did, something caught my attention.

It was the distinct smell of cookies . . . buttercup cookies. The kind little Buttercup Scouts sell from door to door. I remembered the smell distinctly because a Scout Leader tried to get me to join, when I was younger, but with the help of my mother, we convinced her I wasn't a girl . . . She still wasn't too sure . . . Anyhow, we bought about ten boxes of Buttercup cookies, just to get her to stop accusing my mother of gender-bending(me) and me, of being a girl.

But all that aside, not only had the smell forced me to stop my almost animalistic thrusting, but several loud crunches(the sound of someone stepping on dead leaves, or plastic wrappers) made Hiei jerk in my hold, growling out loud.

"Fox . . . ?" He hissed, pulling his leg from my shoulder, and resting it on my hip, like the other one.

I half shrugged, causing my still hard cock to rub against Hiei's prostate. He tightened his legs on my hips, firmly grinding up against my hips.

"Hiei?" I whispered, a bit out of breath, as his walls clenched on my cock, nearly making me cum, right then and there, "St-stop . . . " I panted in-between my words, "S-someone's . . . here . . . "

Hiei tensed up, his position making his balls brush against mine, as his tensed form squeezed more precum out of my cock. I stared down at Hiei, more than likely not focused on anything as I tried to keep from cumming.

Hiei sniffed a bit, growling louder, he tapped my forehead, snapping me out of my daze.

As I made to pull out, though my body was thoroughly refusing to obey what my brain was (half-assed) ordering it to do, a giggle caught my attention.

But it wasn't just one giggle. Not just two or three, either. About eight stifled giggles floated to my ears, as I yanked my head, and eyes up to meet, about, sixteen little girlie eyeballs, irises of all colors mocking me.

I know I must have blushed a horrible red color, as the Scout Leader, a big burly, muscle-woman with black, short cut hair, and what looked like hairy arms, walked up behind the little, frilly girls.

He . . . er . . . she, the Scout Leader, laughed, but it sounded kind of like a cough, as she motioned toward Hiei and I(still connected by my cock), "Well, girls, "She had a gruff sounding voice, "It looks like these two animals have taken our camping spot . . . "

I blushed even redder, getting ready to pull up(and out of) Hiei, but he pulled me back down. "Don't even think of moving." He growled, turning his angry red eyes up to the woman and kids. "Leave."

The Scout Leader snorted, "Sorry kid, but we have a permit to camp here. You either share or get lost . . . by the way, you might want to get dressed, these girls are far too young to be exposed to such . . . " Here, she licked her chapped lips, "such manly actions . . . "

I blushed even more, looking around for our clothes, but I had forgot where I threw them. "I...I don't think we have anything . . . " I said, looking down at Hiei.

Damn. He looked pissed. And he was still hard because I could feel his cock throbbing against my abdomen. But of course, ever little movement I made . . . any little shift or twitch of muscle, made my cock brush against his prostate . . .

"That's alright boys, we have extra outfits right here. They're . . . a little . . . yellow . . . and short, "She eyed Hiei, licking her lips again, "but I'm sure they'll cover the essentials."

I nodded, looking at the little girls again. I really didn't want to ruin their innocence . . . any more than Hiei and I have already, so I asked the woman in charge to escort them away or something.

She took them a few trees away, out of eyes sight, leaving two frilly skirts behind. And one pair of white undies.

Hiei shoved me off, as soon as they were gone, growling angrily. "Where the fuck are my pants, Kurama!"

_Kurama . . . not Fox_ . . . he was really ticked.

"Hiei . . . Calm down," I said calmly, grabbing the larger of the yellow skirts, "I don't recall what I did with them, now get dressed so we can go . . . "

Hiei hissed, glaring daggers at the inanimate skirt, before grabbing it and pulling it on, "You owe me, Kurama."

"Hiei-"

"Oh my . . . I was always attracted to red heads, but midnights suddenly seem to appeal to me, now . . . " The Scout Leader returned, alone, smiling lewdly at Hiei.

Hiei scrunched his nose in disgust at her, before giving me an angry look, and flitting off into the trees.

"Hiei!" I called, growling under my breath at myself. "Great, " I mumbled, "Now, I'll have to hunt him down . . . in the Makai . . . dammit."

"Well, that's alright. Let your little friend hide in the bushes, which leaves you to spend time with me . . . " The Scout Leader smiled.

I sighed. She obviously didn't notice Hiei flit upwards, but I wasn't going to correct her. And that stench. Ugh! It smelt like . . . like . . . arousal . . .

I looked up at the Scout Master, my jade-greens eyes dropping from her face, down her chest to the crotch of her shorts, and finally to her upper, right thigh, where a distinctive familiar looking . . . rod . . . bulged out a bit.

Being a guy(in heat, nonetheless), I knew exactly what was hardening on the leg, against her thigh, in those shorts. And to be frank, I didn't plan on staying for that . . . Scout Leader to relieve herself . . .

Working a little Ki into the weeds near her feet, I ordered the plants to gently, unnoticeably wrapped around her feet, holding her there. I stood up, adjusting the skirt as I walked, at a distance, around her. "Thank you for the clothes . . . Nice meeting you all. Enjoy your camping trip."

I rushed around her, holding the back of the short skirt down, as I sped off into the forest. Back toward the city . . . where I would have to . . . _Oh Inari! _Walk home in this skirt!

**TBC**

**A.N.-** I had a hard time typing this chapter! I blame that short blowjob! Anyhow, has my style of writing changed? Feels like it . . . Anyhow, 55 reviews on AdultFanfiction and 69 on Fanfiction! Whew! I'm proud, amazed, and very thankful.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry to Uke!Kurama lovers! But I'm a Uke!Hiei lover(but I read both). Maybe next time you could get some Seme!Hiei. Who doesn't like a raunchy, bossy, sweaty, and hot fire-youkai out for some Youko-ass? I know I like it!

Anyhow, please review, and I hope you enjoyed chapter 7! I had a little fun writing the Scout Leader! I've never been in Scouts before, so . . . sorry if I offended anyone. It was only written for fun . . .

_-__Niiro Yuuyake_


	8. I'll Never TellBut They Will

**The Worst Possible Moments**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings: **Same ol' same ol'. OOCness . . . short

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own YYH, nor does she own any of the characters. But I did own that freaky Scout Leader.

**A.N.-**Sorry to disappoint some of you on AFF, maybe this chapter is more to your liking. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8:** I'll never tell . . . but they will.

When I made it out of the forest, the first thing to cross my mind was how in the world was I suppose to make it all the way across town in a short, yellow, frilly, girl-scout skirt, and no shirt and remain unnoticed? Not to mention, there was absolutely nothing under the extremely short skirt. (To be safe, I walked holding the ends of it down.)

The answer: simple, I wasn't.

Now, you see, I blame Hiei, but I could do that, because he wasn't here to defend himself.

But that isn't the point. Here, I am, hiding at the edge of the forest waiting and thinking. My mind is a wonderful thing, it is, but even it couldn't come up with a solution. So . . . I walked out from behind the tree, out onto the side walk.

I tried to be as nonchalant as possible, pretending like I didn't know I was walking down a very busy street in a skirt, but everyone else noticed, and not one person failed to stare.

Several guys walked into each other, and a few teens walked into poles, and this elderly guy-I felt only slightly guilty- when he nearly walked into oncoming traffic.

Walking as quickly as possible, I rushed down the street, fully aware of all the eyes on me. Many . . . and boy, do I mean many, people stopped and starred openly. A guy or two whistled, and I wasn't too sure, but I think I heard some females give me a few catcalls.

Some of the women, here in Japan, could be very rough . . . and the guys . . . well . . . major pervs but who am I to talk? ...

When I finally made it to the end of the street, without any physical incidents, I quickly turned the corner, stopped to lean on a gate to catch my breath.

This street, even if just around the corner from a rather busy street, was less crowded.

A few people chilled here, a couple hung there, but all in all, it was less crowed than the one I had just left. As I leaned against the fence, trying to clam myself down, I noticed, out of the corner of my eyes, a man.

He just stood there, after walking out of a family-owned store, and stared at me. Openly. Not bothering-like many other people, to glance out the corner of their eyes or peek when they thought I wasn't looking.

But no, that's not what the problem was, because as I said before, many people the street over, openly stared, this guy had a look.

A look that clearly told me this was going to end badly. And to make things worse, I had to pass by him to head home!

So, to get this over with as quickly as possible, I pulled away from the fence, and headed his way. I could have just crossed the street, but then I would have to come right back, because my house was on this side . . .

So as I passed him by, he just stared. And watched . . . and though he was behind me, I could feel his eyes on my ass. Pervert.

I walked faster. Trying to quickly get away, but I could hear his footsteps right behind me. Great, I thought, not only did I not get to finish off with Hiei but now I have to get rid of this stalker.

The guy kept behind me for at least a distance of two or three stores, before I passed a Donut Shop. Inside, I saw two cops, who looked at me, just as I passed by the display window. One of them pointed, causing the other cop to look up. They both stared only a moment before heading toward the exit.

So now, I had three people to bother me. Two cops and a horny pervert. Great.

But I stepped up my speed a bit, walking as fast as I could, without running(the skirt would fly up if I did), and just as I made it to another corner-I needed to cross the street-the stalker pervert grabbed my arm.

He spun me around, smiling lecherously, completely oblivious to the two cops approaching behind him.

I glared, already predicting this, but there were far too many witnesses to pull out a rose and get rid of him . . . and besides that, I don't take very well to killing humans, despite how . . . disgusting some are.

"Excuse me?" I said, looking shocked.

The guy grinned, "Don't worry, doll, I only need a minute. How much?"

Okay, THAT, I wasn't expecting. He thinks I'm a prostitute! My goodness! That . . . that . . . that . . . That jerk! How could he mistake me for a whore! Honestly, do I look that sluttish in this tutu-skirt!

"What? What exactly do you think I am?" I said, outraged. I was really ticked off. I just expected him to try to hit on me, not proposition me!

"What the hell do you mean 'what do I think you are'? Listen up, alright, I ain't paying more than $50, got that?" He slurred.

Now that I actually looked at him, he looked a bit . . . dirty. Maybe he was a drunk . . . but it was still daylight(A.N.-I completely lost tract of the time of this fic) . . .

"Sir, " I started sternly, " I assure you, I'm not a-" But just as I was about to finish, a cop grabbed the drunk's arm, and one grabbed mine! "Hey," I stuttered, "Let go!"

The two cops just looked at me, a knowing look on their face, "Kid, how old are you?"

"What-What does that have to do with anything!" I yelled, perhaps drawing more attention than I wanted, "I'm 15!"

One of the officers looked stunned-the younger one-while the older-looking cop just stared. "Alright, " the older cop said, " You're going down for selling, and you for buying."

I just stared.

"What?" I mumbled, blinking rapidly.

The cop just sneered, "You're. Going. To. Be. Arrested. For. Prostitution." He said, each word clearly punctuated to make sure I heard everything.

I snorted, "You can't be serious. I'm not a prostitute. That . . . pervert just came out of nowhere and propositioned me!" I clarified.

The younger cop was just staring at me the whole time, but when he spoke up, I was actually thankful he stared so long. "Hey Sarg. ," The younger one started, "I think I know this kid . . . "

The elder cop looked from me to his partner, then back at me, " If you're trying to get some ass Hojinki . . . that's not what you want."

I stood there, on the verge of snapping, not to mention, insulted. "Excuse m—"

"No . . . no, no . . . Boss, I think this is a kid that goes to my daughter's school."

The Sargent looked back at me, then to his subordinate again, "What's her name?"

"Who, my daughter?" The officer replied.

I didn't think too much off it . . . because I hadn't realized the damn Sargent was calling me a 'her'!

"Naw, the redhead."

The younger one looked at me, as the elder cop put the drunk in the back seat of his cruiser, "Uh . . . I think it's a guy . . . "

"I AM a guy." I hissed."Don't call me an 'it'."

Still, the younger cop continued to talk, ignoring me. Not bothering to ask me my name as he butchered the title my ningen mother gave me.

"I think his name's Shiti . . . uh . . . gimme a minute . . . Shiniti . . . no . . . hmm" and he kept trying to figure out my name . . .

"It's Minamino Shuichi" I said.

"Ah! That's it. Boss!" The elder cop had placed the drunkard in the back seat of his car, and looked over at his partner, as he yelled out my name, "this kid supposed to be some honor's student at the local high school. My daughter, Kanimi, told me about. Remember I mentioned wanting to blow his head off for getting my daughter so hooked on him . . . "

The elder cop nodded, "Yea . . . Imaniro mentioned him too . . . looks just like the picture she has in her room . . . "

Picture? I don't recall giving anyone my picture . . . Nor do I recall any of those people the two cops named . . . maybe they were part of my FanClub . . . I don't really know all their names yet . . .

"Well . . . " I started, "I think your daughters would be devastated if you arrested their crush . . . "

They nodded in unison, the elder cop motioning for me to follow, "I'll make you a deal, kid. You take my daughter out-"

"Mine, too!" yelled the younger cop.

"-and we'll forget this whole incident ever happened. Agreed?"

I thought about it only a moment before shaking my head 'no', "I don't think my _boyfriend_ would like that very much . . . " I was so sure, nothing would come out of those dates . . . but if Hiei found out, and decided to- . . . Oh Inari . . . he'd massacre those girls . . .

"Hm . . . well then . . . we'll give you a ride . . . what's your address?"

I gave them my address, and hopping into the back seat-with the passed out drunk- the two officers drove me home.  
-------------------------------------------------------------

When we reached my house, I hadn't expected my mother to be outside . . . in fact, I was hoping she was not home . . . but she was. And she happened to be taking out the trash-near the road- as the cop car stopped in front.

When the officers stepped out, and opened the door for me, my mother's skin paled a considerable white-color. She looked absolutely sick.

"S-Shuichi?"

"'Kaasan . . . "

The officers looked at one another, then led me to my mother's side. "Ma'am?" The younger cop said, "are you this teen's mother?"

Mother nodded, nervously fiddling with her fingers, "Yes . . . I-I'm Minamino Shiori . . . "

I could feel Kaasan's eyes staring up and down me. She looked like her eyes would pop right out her head at any moment! As much as she stared, I noticed, uncomfortably that her eyes darted to the yellow skirt more than anything. Kami, I hope nothing was hanging out . . . the skirt was short enough, even with me holding the ends of it down.

"Minamino-san . . . We found your son walking a few blocks away . . . in this-" He gestured toward the skirt I had on, " And decided to give him a ride home. I'm not exactly sure why he's dressed this way . . . but I brought him home, instead of downtown-for indecent exposure- because I know he's a good kid, perhaps it's just his boyfriend leading him down the wrong road . . . I figured you could deal with him. Is that alright?" The elder cop smiled, sincerely at my mother as he spoke.

Kaasan nodded, staring at me, still. "A-a-arigatou."

The cops nodded and left . . . leaving me and Mother, there, in the driveway . . . with an uncomfortable silence . . .

"K-kaasan . . . ?" I tried.

"Shui . . . chi . . . " she looked around, quickly pulling me inside the house, "Maybe it's time we talked . . . "

I nodded, looking around also . . . Last thing I needed now was for the neighbors to see me . . . they were already upset that our garden was healthy and striving while their's, for some unknown reason, barely stayed alive . . .

Now I had to go inside, and explain to mother why I was wearing a Girl's Scout skirt . . . I sighed, adjusting the skirt to fit more comfortably . . . this was nothing like a kimono . . . I got a lot more breeze in this than I ever did free-balling(1) in a kimono.

As we entered the house, mother stopped, before I could even close the door and said: " Now . . . who is this boyfriend of your's?"

Oh . . . crap. That stupid officer!

**---------TBC---------------**

**A.N.- **This didn't turn out how I had imagined it would . . . ah well. I hope you all liked this! I'm trying to please everyone! And all these ideas keep coming to me about Original fictions! I have a YYH fic waiting to be written, but it's more serious, and full of angst. I may post it as a challenge . . . maybe . . . I don't think I have the skills to write it . . .

**(1)** I heard the term "free-balling it" somewhere . . . anyhow, it means to not wear underwear. Like Kurama was free-balling it with his frilly, yellow skirt; he had nothing underneath . . .

Thanks again for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and looked for another chapter on the 29th of August!

Oh yea . . . I just joined this 3D chat service called IMVU, you get to make your own avatar, and buy them clothes and stuff. And when you chat with someone, you actually see your whole avatar(the whole body) sitting with the other person! It's cool, you could make your own page, and put whatever you want on there! If anyone wants to join, and chat with me-about this, about that, about YYH and fictions and whatever-let me know in a review, and leave your e-mail, so I can send you an invite!

_-Niiro Yuuyake_


	9. Coming Out

**The Worst possible Moment**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings**: comedy, shounen-ai, implied themes, OOCness . . .

**Disclaimer:** Niiro Yuuyake does not own anything related to YYH, except this fic.

**A.N.-** Glad I was able to please so many people with that last chapter. So many people offered suggestions of what I should make happen, but if I did that, then the story would be predictable, right? So, hopefully this chapter is just as pleasing. Enjoy.

**Chapter 9:** Coming Out . . .

As we entered the house, mother stopped, before I could even close the door and said: " Now . . . who is this boyfriend of your's?"

I stared at her a moment, then shook my head slightly, as if shaking it would clarify what she said. "...Boyfriend . . . ?" I repeated, "I . . . I-I don't . . . I'm not sure I . . . Excuse me?"

Mother gave me a stern look, then raised her right hand, extending her index finger, and pointing it at me. It was one of the rarest, and boy, do I mean rarest, times she had every raised her hand, in any fashion, at me. "Don't you dare try to lie to me Minamino Shuichi." She scolded. That too, was new to me. Mother never, as far as I could remember, scolded me. She had no reason to.

Dammit. What if she was more upset about me dating another male, than not telling her? I don't think I could break up with Hiei . . . As a matter of fact, I can't. Hiei and I mated for life . . . so there is no such thing as separating, or like ningens, divorcing.

So, either mother would have to accept it, which I knew . . . or hope she would, or Hiei and I would . . . well, we'd have to work something out. Something that would keep us-he and I- together, and my mother and I together, also.

"I...I wouldn't lie to you, Okaasan." I said, shyly. I could already feel myself starting to twitch. It was an unnoticeable twitch, starting at my pinkie, and pretty much, staying there.

My mother nodded her head, leading me toward the livingroom. "I know, Shuichi, but I'm just making sure you know." She said as she sat on one end of the couch. Patting a spot beside her, she motioned for me to sit too. "Now, tell me what happened? Why are you in a skirt, walking up and down the streets of Japan? And exactly who is this 'boyfriend' the officer mentioned?"

I watched mother as she questioned me, watching as she counted off, subconsciously, all the questions she wanted answers to, first. When she finally got to the final question, about my boyfriend, I looked down at the floor.

Blushing, I said, "It was all a misunderstanding."

'Kaasan stared at me, before looking down at my hands, as they twirled one end of the skirt around, "Shuichi . . . " She smiled, though she was clearly uncomfortable, "If it was simply a misunderstanding . . . " She said, placing one of her hands on top of one of my twirling hands," then, please, make me understand." She finished.

I kept my eyes on the floor, as I spoke. I was truly afraid of how she would react. What if she decided I was some sort of freakish, gay . . . redheaded . . . cross-dressing . . . shemale! Kami, what would I do without her!

"Okay, " I mumbled, "I'll explain it as best I could" without giving away too much. What she doesn't know, can't hurt her . . .

I could see mother nodding out of the corner of my eyes, "Go on, then."

Right, I thought, how to explain this? ...

"I was in the forest . . . and decided to take a dip in a pond . . . " I still twirled the skirt in my hand as I spoke, "But when I got out of the water, my clothes were gone. I needed something to wear so . . . "(Just _try_ to imagine Kurama lying . . . that's so OOC for him. Sry).

"Shuichi . . . " Mother started, "Please . . . You're my son. Anything you do, I will understand. Twisting the story is also considered lying, dear."

I blushed, "I'm aware of that mother." I said, looking away from the floor and out the glass doors, which led to the backyard.

"I figured you would be, " Mother smiled, nervously, "Now, please, tell me exactly what happened. Mothers know when their child is fibbing."

I nodded, "Of course, mother." Still staring out the back, glass doors, I spotted . . . or rather glanced at a dark shadow in a tree.

It didn't take a mastermind to figure out it was Hiei-who somehow, got back his clothes, though it was hard to tell if he found his pants, because his cloak was long enough to cover the majority of his body-in the tree.

My eyes opened wide, and I blinked a few times, before gasping out loud. Mother stared at me, suddenly turning and looking out at the backyard, too. She didn't make any astonished sound, so I knew she hadn't seen Hiei crouched in the tree. If anything, she probably had mistaken him as a shadow in the trees.

"Is something wrong?" Mother asked, looking at me then out the glass doors, again. Then back at me.

I shook my head, negatively."No . . . uh . . . I-I-it's nothing" I mumbled, "Just a bird . . . perhaps . . . "

_He came back!_

Mother nodded, "Don't think you're getting out of this one, Shuichi."

I nodded, "I wouldn't think of it" Glancing out the glass at Hiei again, I noticed, just from the way he sat in the tree, that he was already getting impatient. "I...uh . . . After taking a dip in the spring . . . with my friend, I got out. My clothes were no where in sight . . . " As I spoke, I stared out the glass, at Hiei.

_Damn, he looked angry. And impatient._

"And so, a group of Scouts came by, and the . . . leader . . . offered me something to wear . . . I had nothing else, so I put it on . . . " I said, still looking at Hiei.

We made eye contact, and I knew then, that he would leave in any moment.

"Did only you lose your clothes, or did your friend lose his also?" Mother asked.

I noticed, just barely, that she assumed that my friend was male. She didn't even hesitate when saying 'him', so I figured she knew what I was doing at the waterhole.

"Yes, he did." I said, "The Scout Leader gave him something to wear also . . . "

Hiei could hear us, I knew, but I kept talking. And by the looks on Hiei's face, he kept getting angrier, and more impatient.

"My friend and I left the forest, but we had no way to get home . . . without being seen . . . " I fidgeted as Hiei rose . . . **_He was going to leave!_**

"And then . . . ?" Mother asked.

Hiei flitted to another branch, one farther away . . . and I just couldn't let him leave. I know he was already upset from being caught in the forest . . . and having to wear a skirt . . . and not getting to finish . . . I really needed to make all that up to him.

I stood up, subconsciously still talking, not really paying attention to what I was saying, "The police officers stopped me as I was-HIEI!" I yelled out, rushing to the back, glass doors, and sliding them open.

I ran out, completely oblivious to my mother's stunned face, "HIEI!" I called again.

But Hiei had stopped, only to glare at me, before flitting out of sight.

"...Hiei . . . ?" Someone said behind me.

Mother!

"Is he your . . . ?" Kaasan had a look of thought on her face, then she snapped her fingers and mumbled, 'that's it.' She looked at me and snapped her finger, again." Now I remember. 'Hiei' was the name called out that night . . . the yell that woke me up!"

I stared, "Oh."

Mother had a sly look on her face, now, "It's good to know you're associated with this 'Hiei'. How about telling me about him, hmm?" Mother glanced around the yard, "And I'd like to meet him, too?"

"Well . . . " I started.

She couldn't very well meet someone who had just flitted off to Kami knows where! That . . . jerk! . I wasn't angry with Hiei for leaving me. I knew he was upset about earlier, and expected me to just suddenly up and leave Mother, to come and have rough sex in the backyard, so our elderly neigherbors could watch . . . but I just couldn't.

I was more angry with Hiei for leaving _me to deal with Mother alone. _It's easier to explain a complicated and rare love to someone, if they could see the affection, or in Hiei's case, concealed-but noticeable-love.

If Mother were to see Hiei and how happy I was with him, it would be easier for her to understand why I would rather be with another male, than some horny fangirl. A horny Hiei was much more fun, anyhow . . .

Okaasan cleared her throat, tapping my shoulder with a concerned look on her face. "Can I . . . _see_ . . . this Hiei? I mean . . . is he . . . _visible_?"

I stared at her for a confused second before realizing what she thought. "Mother . . . Hiei is a real person. He's not a ghost or anything."

She sighed out a laugh. A few nights ago, she had watched the Japanese version of the movie _Ghost, _in which a woman's husband dies, and comes back as a ghost . . . maybe 'Kaasan thought I was going insane . . . hmm . . .

"Here . . . " Mother gestured toward the house, "Let's speak, inside. I think it's going to rain . . . " She turned to walk inside.

Slowly, I followed, glancing around me. It _was_ going to rain. And Hiei would be coming soon . . . if I could walk a bit slower . . .

"I don't want to speak with her, fox . . . " I heard, come from above me.

Looking up, I spotted Hiei sitting on the roof of our house. Quickly glancing in the house at mother, than back at Hiei, I said, "It's going to rain. Just come inside, and sit. I'll do all the talking."

I could already see the refusal in Hiei's eyes, but I think my desperation reached him, because he suddenly dropped down, and headed inside. "Arigatou, dragon, " I whispered, "Aishiteru."

Hiei just glanced over his shoulder at me, grunted, then slide off his boots, as I shut the glass doors, behind me.

"Oh my!" Mother gasped as she turned and spotted Hiei, right behind her.

Hiei glared, but made no sudden move to leave.

Rushing up behind him, I lead Hiei to a separate seat, and sat down beside him; between mother and him.

" Okaasan . . . This . . . " I glanced at Hiei-he was staring out the back doors, watching the rain hit the glass, " Uh . . . Mother . . . This is . . . this is Hiei . . . my boyfriend." I sighed.

Slightly uncomfortable, I could tell, Mother stared at Hiei for a long, silent moment. Then she finally looked at me, only a glance, then stared back at Hiei.

"...Hi . . . Hiei? ..." She whispered.

I noticed, out of the corner of my eyes, that Hiei glanced at her, but turned back to the window. He was uncomfortable, I could tell. I hope he didn't feel like I was forcing him to sit here, and do this. He'd be so upset later, if he felt that way.

I nodded to mother, "Yes . . . this is Hiei. My boyfriend." I looked at Hiei, "Hiei, this is my mother, Shiori-san."

Hiei nodded, "I know, fox."

Mother stayed silent a moment longer. "Oh . . . where's my manner? Would you like some tea, Hiei-san?"

Hiei didn't reply . . . immediately, but eventually he shook his head 'no'.

"Hiei prefers coffee, " I said, "Or Hot Cocoa, but no added sugar."

Mother nodded, and rose to leave, but Hiei's voice stopped her.

"I'm not thirsty."

Stunned, I suppose, Mother sat back down, looking at Hiei, again. I could tell she was slightly-maybe more- disturbed by his deep voice. It sure didn't match his height, as I'm sure she assumed he was younger than he actually was . . .

I looked to Hiei, just noticing his cloak only covered down to his shins. From there, bare legs were shown. So it seems, Hiei hadn't found his pants.

"You must be hot . . . I should turn up the air . . . " Mother was fidgeting, a bit. For one reason or another, she was nervous.

As she rose, again, I stopped her, shaking my head a bit. "The temperature is fine, Mother." I said, "I'll go make some tea, while you and Hiei get to know one another better . . . "

Nodding, Mother sat back down, folding her hands in her lap. She watched as I stood up, whispering to Hiei, before walking out of the room.

I glanced at Hiei out of the corner of my eyes, hoping he would heed my warning to not harm or offend my mother . . . I know he wouldn't, but just a glare from Hiei could fry her poor, ningen heart. I had to take some precautions . . .

"Shuichi?" Mother called, behind me.

I glanced back, "Yes?"

"Perhaps . . . " She shot a look over to Hiei than back to me, "Maybe you should put on clothes, also . . . "

Blushing, I nodded, and rushed up stairs, holding down the back of the skirt, so it wouldn't fly up as I skipped up the stairs.

As I changed, I paid close attention to all the sounds coming from down stairs. I heard no screaming, no loud cries for help, and no sizzling sounds of flesh burning(no mysterious smells either) . . . so I allowed myself to calm down a bit.

Fully dressed, I crept down stairs, quietly. When I reached the bottom step, I was a bit shocked, to say the least.

Hiei was carrying a tray with two teacups, and one coffee cup on it. (No doubt the coffee was for him . . . rebel.)

But that was the thing that shocked me so much. Hiei always carried trays of food for me . . . as long as he got some, or had something on the tray . . .

The shocking thing was, that he had taken off his cloak, and was walking around in his blue, sleeveless shirt, and the yellow, frilly, Girls Scouts' skirt.

Talk about having your fantasy come true . . . I drooled, now, if only he would take off his shirt . . . and then the skirt . . .

Wiping my mouth, I entered the livingroom, and had a seat. Mother came in carrying the teapot, and sugar and milk holders, while Hiei set the tray of cups down.

I smirked as he bent over, oblivious to the breeze that made his skirt fly up a bit. Up, just enough for me to get a good eyeshot. Luckily, mother was on the opposite side, facing Hiei, and his ass, was toward me.

Now that I think about it, he may have done it on purpose . . . Horny Dragon . . .

Mother took her seat, as Hiei poured the Tea and Coffee, passing them out.

"Thank you, Hiei-san, " Mother said, "You've turned out to be a nice young man, despite the initial worry, I had for you."

Hiei just nodded absently, passing me my cup.

"Yes, Hiei, " I said, "You're a great hostess . . . I mean, Host, also." I laughed.

Hiei growled at me, nearly spilling his coffee in a very sensitive place in my lap. I smiled, nervously, closing my legs, together, tightly.

"Don't start, fox" He snorted.

"Of course not, Hiei." I smiled, then whispered, "Especially not in front of Mother."

Hiei choked on his coffee, slamming the mug down on the table, "Pervert."

Smiling, I looked over at mother, and she had the oddest look on her face. She was staring at Hiei in the oddest way, then, out of nowhere, just instantly looking up into Hiei's eyes, she said, "Why exactly are you in a skirt, also?"

Hiei looked back at her, then over to me. In turn, I looked at him, then at mother. Blushing.

Honestly, Hiei wouldn't . . .

Snarling, and looking out of the corner of his eyes at me, Hiei said, "It's his fault." He nudged my side with his elbow.

Coughing down my tea, I stared wide eyed ahead of me. Oh no . . .

"How so?" Mother asked, setting her teacup down, and watching Hiei curiously.

Hiei turned his head to face me, a vengeful look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know . . .

He leered, "Heh . . . How so, indeed, fox . . . "

Oh great . . . how to deal with this? There was nothing worse than a vengeful Hi-youkai . . . except a vengeful, and no doubt, still horny, Hiei . . .

**---TBC---**

**A.N.-**Well, I know that wasn't that funny . . . but it's 11pm, and I have to work, and attend school tomorrow, and I have homework to do, also, I have to wash my uniform, so . . . sorry if it was disappointing. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it . . . Could have been longer but . . . I needed to end there for a cliffy. !

Please review, and wait around for the next chapter on . . . September 18 or 19 . . .

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I enjoyed reading them, a lot!

-_Niiro Yuuyake_


	10. Hush, Little Dragon

**The Worst Possible Moments**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Language, Possible Lemon, Lime, comedy, OOCness, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own YYH, nor any of its characters.

**A.N.- **Ahhh! Sorry for being so late! I have no real excuse except RL got in the way. Forgive me, mis amores? Anyhow, here's the update, late, but still here! I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. I tried, and rushed, but I guess that wouldn't be an excuse . . . Enjoy, anyhow.

**Chapter 10:** Hush, Little Dragon . . .

Hiei leered, "Heh . . . How so, indeed, Fox?"

I coughed, actually choking on embarrassment as Mother turned a bit, and looked at me.

"...Fox . . . ?" She questioned.

I sighed, mutely as she unconsciously changed the subject, "Petname . . . " I blushed, "I call Hiei, Dragon."

Mother nodded, absently looking around, "That's . . . nice to know, " She said awkwardly.

Maybe I should have kept that to myself? Either way, the subject was changed, but I needed to make sure it didn't stray back to any . . . embarrassing topics. Including why Hiei was in a skirt.

I'd rather not actually have to openly tell mother that we were having . . . intimate together time . . . and some girl-scouts came along and spotted/interrupted us. That would be more embarrassing than I needed to feel right now.

I had to think quickly.

So, I stood, and very quickly tipped my teacup, spilling some tea-though no longer as hot- onto Hiei's skirt. He jumped up, growling obscenities under his breathe.

"What a mess!" I said, quickly, "Come, lovely, let's get you cleaned up!" I pulled Hiei down the hall, into the closest bathroom.

Hiei growled and stumbled, but managed to stay upright, as I pulled him into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. I could distantly hear mother call my name, though she didn't sound too alarmed, so I knew she was just curious.

Absently pulling a towel off the rack, I pecked a kiss on Hiei's check, "Please don't say anything, Dragon. I, honestly, don't think I could look my mother in the eyes if she knew exactly why you were in a skirt. I know she has a slight idea of what we were doing, but outright saying it, is like . . . is like . . . " I was rambling now, whispering out excuses for Hiei to keep his mouth shut.

Growling again, Hiei smacked my hands and the towel away, "Why should I? Just because _you_ can't look her in the eyes, doesn't have anything to do with me and why I'm in a skirt." He snarled.

Sighing, I gently motioned for Hiei to sit on either to toilet seat, or the side of the bathtub, but he just stood there, motionless. So I took a seat on the toilet-lid down- and smiled sadly at Hiei.

"Koi, my mother is only ningen. Like any other, she expects certain behavior from me . . . She wouldn't expect m-"

"I'm not stupid, Kurama. I know how ningens think." Hiei spat, "But what does that have to do with me?"

I knew he was just messing with me, more than likely he wouldn't still tell mother about what we did, but still . . .

"Hiei." I started, "I would rather mother didn't know. She's . . . a very conservative woman, something like this could . . . be corrupting . . . " I smiled.

Rolling his beautiful ruby eyes, Hiei snorted, "Whatever."

Standing up, again, I smirked, "Now, since you're all dirty and sticky, we should really give you a bath . . . Don't you agree?"

Glaring, though mockingly, Hiei snapped his head away, "No." He lightly stomped his foot down, "I don't want to."

I snorted slightly, "But you're all dirty. I can't very well let you stay that way."

"We'll see . . . " Hiei mumbled.

When I reached for him, he flitted near the bathroom door. How he could move so effectively in this tiny bathroom was beyond me . . .

"Hiei, you really can't walk around sticky like that all day. You'll have everything stuck to you by nightfall."

Hiei snorted out a laugh and turned away, "I'll clean it myself."

I laughed as Hiei opened the door. But when he licked his finger, I immediately frowned.

"Oh no . . . Hiei, you can't!" I gasped.

He ignored me as he continued out the bathroom door.

I stayed only a moment after, thinking. Hiei was . . . -how should I say this, nicely? - a bit . . . wild. He was _like _a wild animal. He would kill(literally) before he would let anyone put him in a bathtub. But he'd gladly hop into a hot spring(who wouldn't?) or a lake, or river . . . or even lick himself clean . . . like he planned to do now.

Usually I wouldn't have a problem seeing Hiei licking himself, and purring(that was always a nice sound), but knowing Hiei, and his shameless attitude, he would probably do it in front of mother!

And though that may seem . . . savage . . . or even barbaric to her . . . it would only turn me on, and I would rather not have a hard-on in front of mother . . . again.

So, I calmly, stalked after Hiei. By the time I made it into the livingroom, again. Mother wasn't there. Hiei looked back at me for a second before nodding toward the kitchen.

I peeked into the kitchen, spotting mother. She was starting dinner, obviously forgetting about Hiei and me. Maybe she was just tired of me avoiding her questions . . .

I walked over to Hiei, but he flitted near the kitchen entryway, "Don't touch me, " He mumbled.

I Frowned, "Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Hiei . . . that's hardly a reason." I sighed.

"..." He rolled his eyes, "So . . . "

"Hiei . . . "

"No."

"Dragon . . . you're being a baby . . . " I mumbled.

Hiei snorted, "So. I don't want to use your stupid ningen devices, and you can't make me."

I laughed slightly, "You're whining like a baby now . . . "

Hiei growled, "So what?"

Laughing, I said, "Koi, there's no reason to get defensive."

"I'm leaving," Hiei said.

"In all that rain?" I pointed toward the glass, back-doors, "You'll get soaked, no matter how fast you move."

Snorting Hiei turned his back to me, " . . . "

Taking my precious time, I walked up behind Hiei, "How about we just get comfortable, and watch the t.v. We could watch whatever you want . . . "

Hiei didn't say anything for a while, but eventually he grunted, and walked over to the couch.

Sighing in relief, I sat beside Hiei, in the middle of the couch, while Hiei sat on the end near the back doors-I think he just liked to be close to exits. For a while, I figured he was claustrophobic, but he proved me wrong by fucking me senseless in a closet in Genkai's temple . . . it was a wonderful experience . . . except when she opened the door and caught us . . .

I flicked on the T.V. and gave Hiei the remote control, to he could watch what he pleased. He flipped through the channels for a few seconds, before stopping on a show called "The World's Wildest Police Videos."

I stared at the show, watching as a few crooks ran from the cops in a high-speed chase, and ended up crashing and flipping their car over. Luckily, the announcer said, no one died. But those three crooks would spend years in jail thinking about how stupid they were . . .

Laughing slightly as the next cop-video came on, I noticed a movement out the corner of my eyes. It was a quick move, then slight movements afterwards . . .

So being as curious as the fox I am, I looked over to my right, at Hiei.

And lo and behold, he was nearly bent in half, licking his thigh! **_Licking his thigh!_**

I nearly choked on nothing, as I watched Hiei do that! "What are you doing!" I practically yelled.

I knew from the start that Hiei would . . . clean . . . himself, but I was at least expecting him to wait . . . I don't know . . . at least until . . . we were upstairs or something.

Thank Inari, he waited until mother left into the kitchen to do such a thing . . .

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'?" Hiei asked, "I'm cleaning myself. _You_ spilled the tea on me, you should know I can't walk around sticky and such."

I shook my head slightly, "No. no, no, no . . . Hiei, koi, you misunderstand . . . I mean, why are you doing _that NOW_?"

Hiei looked at me as though I had a tentacle growing out of my head, "Because I'm sticky and filthy. I can't very well walk around filthy, Kurama."

"Hiei," I started, as he went back to licking his leg, "You're not supposed to do that i-"

"Shuichi, dinner will be ready soon, will your frie-" Mother stopped in her tracks. Just staring. Maybe it took her a moment to realize that she was, in fact, looking at her perfect son, sitting beside another boy, who was bent in half, licking his thigh . . .

But when she snapped back to reality, she blushed this horribly, most-likely unhealthy, crimson. "Uh . . . " Was all she said as she stared.

Hiei was first to reply, luckily it wasn't anything too . . . mean.

"What?" He snapped.

Blushing, but not as badly as mother, I pulled Hiei's head up from his lap, and fixed his skirt, "Oh Inari . . . Uh . . . " Thinking quickly I said, "Yes, mother, Hiei'll be staying for dinner. And if you don't mind, over tonight. It's raining horribly. He would have no way to get home . . . "

Not responding, Mother just stood there.

Pulling Hiei up off the couch, I whispered, "See? Now you have to take a bath . . . You've stunned mother into a daze!"

Hiei snorted, "No, I haven't. No one told her to walk in here and look at me. She stunned herself into a daze."

Tugging at the skirt, I said, "This wouldn't have happened it you had taken the bath like I asked . . . and this needs to come off . . . You're going to give me a nosebleed."

Hiei pulled away suddenly, while I was still tugging at the skirt, and like any cheap apparel, it ripped. Thank Kami-sama, it didn't reveal too much. Hiei's skirt went farther down his legs than mine had, so the tear only exposed about a quarter of his side-hip. Now, if he had twirled, or turned too suddenly, then surely the essentials would have been exposed . . .

But he hadn't. He just froze, then growled loudly, baring his fangs at me, "Look at what you've done!"

I glared, "If you hadn't pulled away . . . "

Snapping at my hand as I waved it near his face, Hiei growled again, "If you hadn't touched it!" Hiei hissed, "You wouldn't have torn my skirt!"

I stopped before any words could have left my mouth, and snorted on a laugh. "Your skirt?"

Hiei's eyes snapped open wide, and a very light blush tented his cheeks, "Shut up."

I laughed lightly anyway, but Hiei suddenly laughed also. "What's so funny?" I said.

Absently straightening out his torn skirt, Hiei said, "While you were too busy laughing at me, and your mother too busy staring off into space, the food was burning. And if you don't do something soon, the whole place will probably burn down."

I heard mother gasp loudly behind me. Turning, I followed her as she ran into the kitchen, but when we made it in there, nothing was on fire. As sensitive as my youko nose was, my ningen nose was less sensitive, but I could still smell the slight sent of burning . . .

Looking through several pots, mother quickly turned one off, and moved it off the eye of the stove. "I've seemed to have burnt the rice. Sorry, Shuichi."

Wiping away invisible sweat, I said, "Its okay mother. There's no reason to apologize. It was a simple mistake . . . you were just shocked by . . . " I looked away, back into the living room, where Hiei no longer was

"About that . . . " Mother started, "How could he-"

"Long story." I said quickly, "Let's just leave it at Hiei's flexibility stems back to training at a young age."

Mother nodded. Thankfully she didn't ask what type of training, because Kami-sama forbid I would have to say slipping into tiny holes to save his life . . . that would only bring up many more questions . . .

"Is it . . . Is it okay for him to stay?" Mother asked, hesitantly.

I nodded quickly blushing, "Yes, mother. Hiei and I don't-We would never do anything like _that_ while you're here."

Mother blushed that bright red color again, and shook her head vigorously, "No, no, no . . . Oh Kami-sama no, Shuichi-dear, that's not what I mean . . . not what I mean at all . . . "

I Blushed again, "Oh . . . OH . . . Oh Kami-sama . . . sorry. I thought . . . I just thought that . . . oh, man, sorry."

Mother nodded, looking down at her hands as she fiddled with her thumb, "I mean would his parents be okay with him staying over without notice?"

I nodded. "Hiei lives with his sister in a temple with their mentor."

"A temple?" Mother asked, "What type of temple?"

Blinking I said, "What do you mean?"

"Well . . . " she started, "He's . . . he doesn't seem very . . . saint-like."

"Oh . . . well . . . his sister is studying medicine with their mentor, who's a herb-healer. Hiei is only there to be with his sister. He's a ver protective big brother."

"Oh . . . " Mother nodded, "I should make more rice . . . "

Yea, I thought, and I'll go find something decent for Hiei . . . as soon as I find him . . .

---TBC---

-The World's Wildest police Videos is really cool. You get to see stupid people try to out run the law, or try to rob a store and gets hot coffee poured on them. It's mainly a series of police videos where the crooks just kinda do crazy shit . . .

-Hiei hasn't left the house. Remember that it's raining horribly outside.

A.N.- Please! Everyone forgive me! I didn't think this time of year would be so busy! School is massacre! My second year of college is being a pain in the ass! But I must finish these fics for you all! My loyal reviewers! Thanks a bunch for the reviews. I can't wait to hear more from you all!

Also, this is NOT a promise, but planning, Next Update should be on: October 18. Remember now, this is only planning, I can't seem to make and keep promises anymore. Look for the update sometime on the evenings, that's usually my free time . . .


	11. Final Days: One

**The Worst Possible Moments**

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings: **Same ol', same ol'.

**Disclaimer: **Niiro does not own YYH nor any of its characters.

**A.N.-**Here's that update! I'm not sure how I'll end this . . . but eventually, it'll have to come to an end. Just NOT yet. LOL.

**Chapter 11:** Final Days: one

When I entered my bedroom, Hiei wasn't anywhere in sight. I knew he wasn't in the bathroom, because that door was torn down, and the bathroom, itself, was an utter mess. Mud-tracks, dirt, and every other thing still marred the floor, walls, tub, and sink.

Hiei never showed it, but I knew he didn't like to go into filthy places . . . even if he was the cause of the mess . . .

I left the room, still not knowing where my little koorime was. I checked Mother's room, but only peeked in. I knew Hiei wouldn't dare you near that.

He claimed she smelt 'too ningen' for his taste. He 'didn't want the smell to stick to him'. Like humans had some type of disgusting smell . . . it wasn't a fantastic scent, but it didn't stink either . . .

Perhaps I have gotten used to the smell, my ningen body, after all, has the same, though slightly rosy, scent . . .

Hiei was suppressing his ki, but I know he hadn't left the house. It was too wet, and cold for him to actually leave. I'm sure he would rather take a bath then go out into the rain to avoid one.

As I was walking back down the hall, I passed Shui-kun's room. The door was ajar, but I figured Hiei wasn't in there, either. Shui-kun smelt just as ningen as mother did . . .

But just to be safe, I checked. My younger brother didn't have a bathroom adjoined to his room like I did, so he used the bathroom in the hallway. His room had no windows. It was like a really big closet.

One more room down. Hiei wasn't in Shui-kun's room. I walked across the hall, and pushed open the bathroom door.

We always kept it shut, because . . . well . . . out of habit, when we-anyone in the house-walked out of the bathroom, they closed the door behind them.

When I opened the door, I spotted Hiei sitting on the toilet seat, on his hunches. He wasn't using it; the lid was down.

But that wasn't too important.

The important, and most attention-grabbing thing was that he didn't have on any clothes . . .

"Fine." Was all he said.

"Fine?" I repeated, "What are you talking about?"

Glaring, as he always did, Hiei said, "I'll take the damn bath . . . "

I tried not to look too happy, "Great, "I said, "I'll go find you something to wear, you start the bath."

I know he would have preferred a shower, but Hiei didn't know how to work _this_ faucet. He only knew how to use the one in my bathroom, which was specially designed and different from others in the house.

So, nonetheless, Hiei would have to take a bath . . . and I intended to bathe him.

When I returned to the bathroom a few minutes later, with a T-shirt(which would be far too big for Hiei) and some shorts(with drawstrings, so I could tie it tightly on his hips), Hiei was still sitting on the seat, naked. The tub was still empty, as expected.

"Why haven't you started the bath?" I asked, smiling knowingly.

Hiei shrugged, "Don't know how to use this thing . . . " He gestured toward the bathtub faucet.

"Oh." I smiled, "Let me."

Setting the clothes on a rack, I started the bath. making sure the water was extra hot. Hiei had a thing for heat, obviously, but many people liked to bathe in hot water, me especially. Maybe I'll join him.

While the tub filled up, I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed a cloth and towel from the linen closet. When I came back, Hiei was getting into the bath, calmly.

Which was unusual, because earlier he was bitching about taking a bath, but now he just calmly steps into one . . . Maybe he's sleepy . . . Dragon usually is a lot more cooperative when he's tired . . .

Or maybe something's wrong. I could just openly ask him but Hiei wouldn't respond the way I would have wanted . . . But just to make sure . . .

"Hiei, is something wrong?"

He looked over at me for a moment, before muttering "no."

I shook my head, "if you say so."

When he sat down in the tub, I went to close the door. Hiei was being suspiciously calm, but I just couldn't figure out why . . .

I sat on the floor beside the bathtub, and dropped the cloth into the water. Picking it up again, I wrung the water out onto Hiei's shoulder. I did the same to his other shoulder, and the rest of his upper torso, until he was all wet. Then, reaching for the soap, I lathered up the rag, and began to clean Hiei off.

He sat there, quietly, the whole time while I cleaned him off, until I got the his lower . . . section.

I noticed Hiei was watching me closely as I dipped the cloth, again, in the bath water, and lathered it up. I motioned for him to stand up, and when he did, I knew he regretted it instantly.

His . . . well . . . not to be blunt, but his . . . lower essentials were just inches from my face! I, yes, that's right, me, Kurama, blushed. It wasn't like I was some raging schoolboy, but just having Hiei stand in front of you naked could have even the most stoic person blushing!

I stood up immediately, handing Hiei the rag, "Here, " I said, "Wipe yourself."

Dragon must have noticed my behavior . . . I was, after all, blushing and looking away . . .

"What's wrong, Fox? A little shy?"

I could tell he was smirking, even without looking at him . . .

The problem with this whole scenario was, not that I was being shy, but that I couldn't act on my urges. I had to, simply put, look away, or end up screwing Hiei into the bathtub.

I did tell mother that Hiei and I would never even think of doing such a thing in the house with her in it, also. I have lied to her enough . . . the least I could do is keep this promise . . .

And besides, I really don't think she needs to hear her only son screaming to the top of his lungs, in pleasure. And oh man, what if she happened to mistake it for pain, and came rushing up stairs, and catches him and Hiei . . . UGH! Just the idea of it disturbs me so.

Hiei took the cloth from my outstretched hand, and smirked noticeably. "It's okay, Fox. I am able to clean myself . . . " He snorted, "I highly doubt you could do it looking the other way, anyhow."

I laughed nervously, "Yea . . . about that . . . Hiei, you know I usually am not like this . . . It just so happens that I mentioned to mother we wouldn't even think of doing anything . . . sexual with her in the house . . . " I looked out the corner of my eyes at him, "And looking at you, all foamed up, and doused in water, is a sexy-as-hell sight . . . "

Hiei snorted a bit, before flicking some water on me, "Stunning observation, Fox, " Hiei said sarcastically, "Now notice how hard you're getting, and announce it to the world."

I laughed nervously again. Damn . . . I really was getting an erection . . . Maybe Hiei could bathe alone . . . Was I really needed in here, anyhow? ...

"Hiei-koi, I'm going to go down and help mother, in the kitchen. There is something for you to wear on the towel rack . . . come down when you're done."

Hiei snorted loudly, snarling rudely, "You're just going to leave me here . . . Just like that?"

I turned slightly, looking out the corner of my eyes, at him, "Well . . . There's not much else I could do here. We really can't _do_ anything . . . "

Hiei glared (though I could barely see it, I felt it). "Nothing to do? I'm currently half-cleaned, and barely know what I'm doing!"

I laughed slightly, " Are you asking for help?"

Snorting, yet again, Hiei said, "Doesn't matter. You can't _do_ anything, anyhow."

Smiling, I said, "Well . . . since you asked so nicely . . . who am I to deny such a sexy-and naked-hi-youkai his request . . . "

Hiei was silent a moment before I felt something wet smack me on the back of the head!

Turning suddenly, to face Hiei, I saw him smirking. "You're already wet, now, " He said, "You might as well join me."

I smiled, looking down at the wet cloth Hiei was supposed to be bathing with . . . "You smart little . . . That's okay, Hiei . . . I have something for you, too." I said unbuttoning my top.

Dragon just smirked, "Really, fox? ...but your mother's down stairs . . . "

Ignoring him, I stepped out of my clothes, and into the bathtub with Hiei . . .

**---TBC---**

**A.N.-** Sorry, again for the lateness. I know, by now, my apologies aren't worth shit, but I still feel the need to say it. Um . . . RL's been a pain. So much is going on! And I know the chapter's short, but I tried to get an update up ASAP. I'm kinda of anxious to finish this off. I have other idea(s) for fics, but I don't think I could write them anytime soon. Perhaps I'll post them as a challenge . . .

Just a heads up . . . this fic will most likely end with an embarrassing moment . . . but you'll know it's the end because I'll say so(and also, there won't be a "---TBC---" sign at the end) . . . By the way, the end will be coming soon . . . just letting you all know.

Also, if you want to be notified of my updates, or post your own fics for people in the group to read, then join my Yahoo! Group : Yaoi Pocky. The link is on my profile page!

_-Niiro Yuuyake_


	12. Final Days: Two

**The Worst Possible Moments**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings:** This is a slightly smutty chapter. There's . . . like . . . an interrupted lemon. BTW, I'm not so good at writing lemons, so don't hesitate to critic and give advice on mine. OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own YYH nor any of its characters.

**A.N**.-...Im SO sorry I took this long to update!!! So many reviews. Im so happy, like, really happy! I know, you guys are wondering, 'if you're so happy, why did you wait this long to update?'. Well, it's actually because I had major writer's block! Im SO sorry. I couldn't do anything to get rid of it! And I started writing more angsty Naruto yaoi and reading yaoi mangas. Forgive me? Please?

**Chapter 12**: Final Days: Two

Even from my location upstairs, I could hear mother making a racket down in the kitchen. There was the light clank of pots against pans, and the soft running sound of water-I'm sure, but the blood in my ears kind of drowned everything out.

Luckily, I had extraordinary hearing, thanks to my Youko self, so I figured a quickie in the bath with Hiei wouldn't hurt. I would hear mother coming-

Freezing mid step, I was halfway in the shower, I looked over to Hiei.

He was smirking knowingly, like he knew something I didn't, but that couldn't be.

I smiled, stepping out of the shower, "I know what you're trying to do." I said, grabbing the towel I had originally placed down for Hiei and wrapping it around myself. "Just like last time . . . " I nodded, "You're going to lure me into a horny frenzy, then mother will walk in and catch _me_, while you get off free . . . "

Hiei looked a bit confused, his red eyes narrowing as he shook his head a little, "What the hell are you rambling on about, fox?"

I glared, "Don't you dare try it! I know what you're trying to do, Hiei! And truthfully, I don't think I could take another incident like the one that happened a few days ago . . . "

Tilting his head slightly to the side, Hiei developed a little wrinkle between his brows as he stared at me, "Whatever. Take the bath with me or not, I don't care." Dragon turned away from me, and sat down in the warm water again.

Glancing around the room, I sighed and dropped the towel again, before going over to the bath tub again.

_I just know something will happen . . . _I said to myself, sighing, _Just know it . . . _

But nonetheless, I stepped into the bath, calmly sitting behind Hiei. "Happy?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

Hiei tilted his head back, looking at me, " . . . "

"What now?" I mumbled, "I'm bathing with you, like you wanted. What else could you possibly want . . . that won't make too much noise . . . "

Hiei frowned, inching away from me a little, "I never asked you to join me. You did that on your own." He proclaimed.

To say I was a bit surprised was a lie! A blatant lie.

"W-What?" I mumbled.

"You heard me." Hiei said, reaching for the liquid soap container, "Wash my back." He changed the subject.

I glared at the back of his head, "You can't be serious?! No! I'm not washing your back! You just lied to my face!" I was angry.

Hiei turned slightly, sighing, "You said find something quietly to do . . . then keep your voice down!" He hissed.

"Ugh! Wash your own damn back!" I growled, "You so wanted me to join you, admit it!"

Hiei turned away, "...There's nothing to admit. You undressed on your own, and stepped into the bath with me on your own. I never told you to join me."

I snorted, "Then find some other fox to wash your back." I turned my head away from Hiei, raising my nose to him, "Liar."

I could feel Hiei's heated glare on me as I ignored his little nudges and pokes to get my attention.

"Fox . . . " He whined, in a voice only I've ever heard. And ever will hear. (Even you won't_hear_ it!)

I tried to continue to ignore him. My body knew this routine all too well. Hiei whined and purred-his way of begging without actually begging and I give in . . . to whatever he wanted.

First the whines, though he only did a limited amount of those in a year, including during sex and while he slept. Then along came the mute purrs, which I could feel through our bodily contacts. It was something he did only for me, also. And since you couldn't really hear it with ningen ears, my youko hearing has benefitted me once again.

"No." I mumbled, as Hiei turned around, becoming chest-to-chest with me.

"Fox . . . " He said, though it was barely a whine. Something between an urging and a plea . . . but not quite a whine. And not quite begging.

I softened a bit, not relenting though. "No, Hiei." I said, firmly, "You lied."

As confused as you probably are by now, just know this. It was never really about him lying. (Even though I can't really remember whether or not he had asked . . . ), it was about him and his stubbornness. I kindly join him in the bath and he doesn't even make a move! He just sits there! I know he felt my-

"_Fox . . . _" Hiei growled, louder this time, to get my attention, "Don't . . . " he mumbled.

His hand trailed a light, wet pattern across my chest as he leaned against me. He laid his head on my shoulder, kissing it lightly.

I smiled, knowing he couldn't see it from his position, "Don't suck up, Hiei. It won't get you very far."

Dragon lifted his head a bit, looking at me, as he smirked, "Want to bet? I'm positive sucking you will get me to third base. And that's as far as I want to get."

I stared. Where had he learned that?! "Damn you, Yusuke . . . " I mumbled.

I leaned against the back of the bath as Hiei continued his light caresses and little nibbles on my body. His hand traveled down to my navel, circling it as his other hand reached around to grab my ass.

I smirked, "Naughty dragon..."

Said dragon continued on. Making his finger do lewd things to my navel as he gently circled it, pushing his finger in on occasion. I moaned softly as Hiei let his hand drop lower and trace a soft path over my member.

Now . . . I thought, some fun . . .

But just as Hiei grabbed a firm hold on my cock, there was a light tap on the door.

"Hiei-kun?"

Damn! Mother!

I froze.

Hiei was just as motionless on top of me.

"Hiei-kun? Are you okay?"

When Hiei didn't answer, I smacked his ass.

The resounding 'smack' was a lot louder than I wanted it to be, because Hiei's ass was wet, but mother didn't make any sound that she had heard.

"Hiei-kun...?" She called again.

Hiei glared at me in shock(and yes, it's possible to glare at someone in shock or else Hiei wouldn't be doing it!), then cleared his throat.

"...H-hai, Shiori-san . . . ?"

I could hear mother grab hold of the door knob. Im guessing she leaned closer to the door to listen in.

"Oh . . . I was wondering . . . did Shuiichi bring you a towel and something to wear?"

Hiei glanced at me before slowly, very slowly lowering himself on my (now) half-hard cock. I gasped loudly, turning my head away from the bathroom's door as if doing so would somehow stop the sound from traveling.

But again mother made no mention of the gasp, so I guess it wasn't too loud.

Hiei continued lowering himself until he had reached the base. He sat there, leaning against my chest, his chin resting on my shoulder, heaving quietly.

I panted also, a small smile spread on my face. I can't believe he just did that . . . mother was still standing outside the door!

"Hiei . . . "I mumbled lowly, "you still need to answer her."

Just as I said that, mother tapped the door lightly. "...Hiei-kun?"

He pulled back slightly, and placed his tattooed hand where his chin had previously been. And his other hand upon my other shoulder. "Hai, Shiori-san. Shuiichi gave me the clothes . . . "

I quietly moved my hands through the water before placing them on Dragon's hips and shifting him slightly.

Mother was quiet outside the door for a few moments. She was so quiet that I had thought maybe she had left, but then she coughed lightly.

"All right, then. Try to hurry. I don't want you pruning in there." She laughed lightly.

Her footsteps trailed off as Hiei lifted himself a few inches, before allowing himself to drop back down.

I moaned, leaning forward to suckle on Dragon's sensitive neck. He purred lowly as he rose again, slamming himself down a second time. "...Took too long . . . " He moaned, rising again.

I chuckled, tightening my hold on Hiei's hips, helping him left. He moaned with every slam downward of his hips.

"Don't get too loud" I whispered, raising my hips to meet his downward thrusts.

"Shit . . . do that again . . . " He whispered between moans.

I smiled and thrust up as Hiei dropped down, "Like that, baby?"

"...Fuck yeah . . . " He hissed.

There was a sudden knock at the bathroom door(again!) but Hiei just ignored it as he dropped his hips down again, moaning softly as my cock nudged his prostate.

Unlike Hiei, when I heard the knock, I froze(again!).

"...Hiei, answer!" I hissed. Just because I stopped moving didn't mean Hiei was going to.

He ignored me as he lowered himself, grinding our hips together.

"Hiei!" I hissed only slightly louder in his ear.

"What?! What the hell do you want?!"

There was a loud gasp heard through the door. I know Hiei was yelling at me . . . but clearly mother(I'm almost sure it was her, it was hard to get a scent of anything other than Hiei now) thought he was yelling at her.

"H-h-hiei-kun . . . ?"

Hiei's eyes widened as he stilled, "Shiori . . . san . . . ?"

"I...I was only curious if you had seen Shuiichi anywhere . . . I'm s-so sorry for bothering you so f-frequently . . . "

Hiei closed his eyes momentarily. When he reopened them, he was glaring heatedly at me.

"What?" I mouthed, "Tell her 'no', "I continued mutely.

Hiei smirked evilly.

oh no . . .

He leaned forward and bit my shoulder sharply.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"...Shui . . . ichi?" 'Kaasan called out my name. She sounded so confused.

Damn! I had spoken too loudly.

**---TBC---**

**A.N.-** OMG! It's been so long! Im so sorry. I've gotten so many reviews on fan fiction and even one reviewer told me off cause I stopped updating on AFF. Forgive me, all of you. It's been way too long, I know. Like I said, I had major writers' block, but Im finally able to update. Anyhow, thank you all so much for the reviews. For the new update schedule, look on my profile. Please review and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

-Niiro-authoress-chan


	13. Chapter 13

**The Worst Possible Moments**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings:** OOCness, Language, lime, etc, I'm getting lazier, can't you tell?

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own YYH nor any of its characters.

**A.N**.- What wonderful reviews, I thank you all so much! All the reviews were wonderful and made me very happy. It seems I have a knack for comical smut? I'll have to keep that in mind. Again, thanks for the kind reviews, If I weren't so lazy, I'd personally e-mail and thanks every one of you! I decided to take summer classes at college and they've kept me busy; forgive me? Here's chapter 13, enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

Staring wide-eyed at the bathroom door, breath held, heart pounding, I couldn't even focus on the door's handle.

Gods, this was not how today was supposed to turn out. Not like this at all.

Hiei smirked smugly at me as he settled comfortably on top of my lap. Inari! If I didn't need and love him, he would've been plant food a long time ago!

Everything was quiet. Mother wasn't saying anything, I was still holding my breath, and Hiei . . . well, if looks could talk, he would be cackling loudly and mocking me.

I suppose I did deserve this, huh? I mean, all I did was ask for a little sex? Was it really that hard to just lay back and receive a bit of lovin', Hiei? Was it, really?

Dropping my head into the wet palms of my hands, I sighed in defeat. My mind was running a mile a minute as I inhaled deeply; trying to think of anything to make this situation less embarrassing because Kami-sama knows there's no saving my ass now.

Suddenly, my mind came up with a devious revenge. For Hiei, not my mother (though she did interrupt us...right when I finally got some ass, too).

_Yoko hasn't been out in a while_, my cruel, vengeful mind supplied. _Let him out! Yoko's in heat too! If you don't release him, your heat will last twice as long! Besides, Hiei could use a lesson in submission...you can't have your uke dominating you during mating..._

I smiled in my hands, finally lifting my head. Those thoughts didn't help my current situation, but it did solve my heat issue.

Sighing again, I shifted and cleared my throat. It was now or later. And later would include actually facing mother; face to face with no wooden door between us...

"...'Kaasan?" I called. My voice wavered a bit. My nervousness was showing itself even in my voice. I don't know what I was afraid of. 'Kaasan said she was accepting of my being with Hiei even if she didn't prefer it. And I know she won't toss me out, I'm her only child.

But being caught in the act? In her bathtub? In her house? I still doubt she will get angry, yell, or even worse, kick me out but it was disrespectful. And not too long ago I did tell her we didn't do...this ...in her house...

I don't like to disappoint Mother. Perhaps that was why I was afraid to tell her of Hiei...she did openly express wanting grandchildren...But Shui-kun can do that now!

Trying to calm myself, I called out again. "Okaasan?"

Just like the first time, there was no reply. I glanced up to Hiei, by the way, he was still firmly planted on my lap; I don't know when he started the gentle swaying of his hips on mine, but it became very clear where he was going.

"Hiei, you jerk, "I whispered, "I'm not screwing you now! My mother's right outside the door!"

It was like that smug smirk was permanently sewn on his adorably sexy face.

"You don't have to screw me, fox. I'm doing all the work, anyway."

My eyes widened, though not because of what Hiei said. That prick didn't even try to whisper or lower his voice!

I gaped at him in shock before clamping a wet hand over his mouth. The water was still very warm; I think Hiei was keeping it as such.

"Hiei!" I hissed in a hushed voice, "My mother's out there!"

Hiei snorted as he moved my hand from over his mouth. He placed both of my hands on his hips, then moved his own to my shoudlers, "She's gone." He purred.

Clearly that didn't make me feel any better. I stilled his gyrating hips and frowned, emerald eyes angry. "I'm not going to keep going after my mother just caught us!" For some reason, I was still whispering.

Hiei huffed angrily and yanked on a lock of my hair, "Well, I can't do it without you!" He growled.

"Not my problem!" I hissed back, "Get off, we'll finish later."

Glaring, Hiei didn't budge, "No. We won't. We do it now or not at all."

"Don't do this Hiei. I already have to choose between this annoying Heat and appeasing my mother; which would you choose?!

Scoffing, Hiei tightened his hold on my shoulders, "I would choose Heat!" He hissed, "It would be foolish to go speak to her with your dick as hard as a rock, anyway!"

Blushing, I glanced down to where my hips joined Hiei's. "If...If I don't go now, she'll think we're...having sex."

"We are, Fox." Hiei deadpanned, yanking lightly on a crimson forelock of my hair. He frowned, glancing away in annoyance. "Well...we were, anyway."

I sighed, nudging Hiei's firm abdomen. Readying myself for the most pitiful, needy look I could muster, I closed my eyes. "...Hiei..."

The Hi-youkai glanced at me, before snorting loudly. "Your loss," He said, gently removing himself.

I felt horrible but I think clearing things up with my mother is more important than sex now. How would Hiei feel if Yukina had overheard him having sex with me!? If that were the case, he wouldn't let me touch him for months! And yet he couldn't understand the position I am in?

Am I making the wrong choice? Choosing to explain things to my mother over finishing off this little bathtub fling?

No...I think I'm making the right choice. Hiei's just thinking with his dick...horny demon!

Even though I had everything figured out and decided in my mind, looking over at a sulking Hiei didn't make me feel as though I made the right choice.

After he had removed himself from my lap, Hiei slid to the other end of the bathtub. After a quick rinse-down, he stepped out of the bath. Not once looking over at me.

He wasn't smirking smugly. He didn't look angry or pissed off. His brow wasn't wrinkled in disappointment or a frown. Nothing.

He just...looked! He grabbed the towel off the rack, did a quick pat down and slipped on the shirt and shorts(which has draw-strings so he could tighten them about his waist) and headed toward the bathroom door. All before I could get out of the tub!

"Hiei!" I called, sadly, "Please don't be angry."

Honestly, I don't believe I did anything wrong and I don't really get why Hiei feels upset or whatever. He totally ditched me that first night when he found me in heat; I didn't give him the cold shoulder!

Sighing loudly, I quickly got out of the bath; the water was getting cold anyway. Hiei turned to face me as I grabbed another towel and dried myself off, forgetting about my hair.

"Hiei," I said lowly, trying my best to get him to sympathize with me.

I wrapped the towel around my waist--I didn't bring myself anything to wear, and rushed the few steps over to my lover. "Why are you so angry? I said we'd finish later." I reached out and placed my hand comfortably on his shoulder.

Hiei yanked his shoulder out of my hold, scoffing rudely, "I'm not angry!" He growled, "I just--Whatever." He said, looking away.

Frowning, I stared at him sadly, dropping my hands to my sides. Hiei still stared at the bottom of the bathroom door as I turned away from him to pick up his clothes. I half-folded his cloak over my arm and tossed the frilly, little, yellow buttercup scout skirt in the hamper as I turned to face Hiei again.

"You seem angry to me. If you're not, than why are you so snappy?"

Hiei turned to glare at me, a very light, almost unnoticeable flush on his cheeks. "I said I'm not angry!"

I shrugged, frowning, "Then what's wrong? You're not happy, obviously."

Hiei's glare didn't falter, "Of course I'm not happy! You just stopped fucking me, right in the middle!"

I shifted uncomfortably. I was still hard(under the towel), I wish Hiei wouldn't speak so vulgarly.

"And I said we would finish later. I'll make it up to you, any way you want. Just calm down."

Hiei growled, "I am calm! Who said I'm not calm!? Do I look un-calm to you!? I'm calm, see!?" He panted as he actually started to calm down.

"Koi, are you sure you're OK? I understand that you're...unsatisfied...but I said we'd continue in a few minutes. You act like you're the one in heat and have just been cut from having sex! Remember, I'm the one in heat. I'm the one who has the hold out." I stared tiredly at Hiei, "When your heat comes, I promise I won't let anything stand in the way of relieving you."

Hiei frowned, quickly turning to face the door; away from me. "Whatever." He muttered.

I blinked, staring at Hiei's back. Was that a blush I saw? Just before he turned away? Oh...I'm pretty sure that was a blush...

"Hiei...are you blushing?" I asked, moving to stand beside him so I could see his face.

His ruby eyes widened, before he lightly pushed me away, "No!" The blush darkened but he tried his best to hide it from me.

"You are blushing!" I laughed, "Why're you blushing!?"

"Am not!" Hiei defended. He lightly punched my arm to get me to stop laughing as he moved closer to the door, "It's not funny!! I can't help it!"

I coughed, forcing myself to stop laughing. "Hiei...why are you blushing? Are you embarrassed by something?" I didn't expect Hiei to come down with me to speak to Mother. Especially since he didn't agree with me talking to mother now rather than later.

The cute hi-youkai coughed lightly, glancing over at me out of the corner of his eyes, "No! I'm just..." He shrugged, unsurely, "...Hot, I guess."

Snickering, I moved closer to the door so I could see more of Hiei's face. Sure enough, he looked hot. And not just sexy-hot either. His face was misted in sweat and his cheeks as well as over the bridge of his nose was tinted red. His large ruby eyes were half-lidded as though he was tired or sleepy and he looked ready to pass out any second.

"Hiei, you don't look good at all." The bathroom was no longer steam-filled, and I'm sure by now the bath water was cold. I placed the back of my palm on his cheek to feel his temperature.

Hiei shivered at the contact and made a low sound in the back of his throat. Soon after, I was able to hear him purring. I frowned, pulling my hand slowly away and watched as Hiei unconsciously leaned toward my hand. Hiei half-lidded eyes were focused on my hand as I moved it slowly from side to side.

Finally, I placed my hand on his other cheek, palm down. Hiei shivered again, moaning almost inaudibly, then purring.

I smiled, leaning forward to peck a kiss on Hiei's pouty lips, "Hiei..." I said, knowingly, "Are you...in Heat?"

The half-koorime blinked once then a few times more as he pulled away, outraged. "No!"

I smiled wider, "Oh really? Seems like you're in heat to me? Could it be that your heat came about as a result of mine?"

Hiei glared at my smugly smiling face before snorting. With denial written all over his lovely pale face, he grabbed the doorknob, "Shut up, Kurama. You don't know what you're talking about." He said, walking out of the bathroom.

I smirked, "Uh-huh. Whatever you say Hiei." Following behind him, I just chuckled to myself. _So that's why Hiei was so angry, his heat had started so suddenly and I stopped him from getting even the slightest bit of release._

_I'll really have to make it up to him_, I thought, smirking as my eyes flashed gold, _but I'm sure with a little Youko help__, that won't be__ a problem._

--TBC--

A.N.- This is not the final chapter. There's maybe 2 or 3 more since I make these chapters so short. Sorry I took so long to update. So many problems came about. First my computer wasn't working, then I had to write an essay for class, then I didn't know what to write...sigh Anyhow, I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you all. Please review. Another update should be posted, eventually.

Thanks for the fabulous reviews and I look forward to more!!

-Niiro Yuuyake


End file.
